Don't Think, Bad for the Team!
by LoolaMiracle
Summary: SG-1 return from a mission to find that they can hear each other's thoughts. Can they figure out what happened before they kill each other? (An edited version of a previous ease read A/N for more info)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story from several years ago that I posted and many people seemed to like. When I went back and looked at it, however, I realized that I can do much better. This is edited, with maybe a little added here and there to make it read smoother. Fair warning, this is going to have elements of Jack/Sam, and Daniel/Janet. Also, TGeal'c is difficult to write, so forgive me for any dialogue of his. So, without further ado, here is the new and improved "Don't Think, Bad For the Team!"

(Reviews will make me work harder and faster to get the next chapter up! Please feed me!)

Chapter One- "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Sam Carter turned the monitor so that the rest of her team could see it. What they saw was a lovely scene of a field of wildflowers, lush forest, and distant mountains in the background. It looked… well, like every other planet that they had ever visited. Still, at least it was pretty.

"So what do you think, Carter?" Jack O'Neill asked, staring at the screen.

"Well, Sir, I don't see anything that poses a threat. As far as atmosphere goes, it seems compatible with our needs. There are signs of possible Naquada in the initial samples that MALP took. I think it is worth checking out," She replied. Jack rolled his eyes, knowing this was going to be one of the boring missions that he hated so much, where his little scientists got to geek out while he and Teal'c sat around and babysat them. Still, they could use a quiet mission for a change.

"Fine. I'll talk it over with Hammond." He said, resignedly, and left her office before she and Daniel could start talking rocks and, well, more rocks.

The next day, after making sure that nothing had changed on the planet, General George Hammond gave his flagship team the go-ahead. As they were walking up the ramp, he heard the Colonel start singing "On the road again…" He grinned to himself, and waited a moment after the wormhole disengaged before heading for his office.

A little over an hour later, the alarms went off.

"Unscheduled activation!" was screeched across the base. That, plus the wailing of the sirens, was enough to wake the dead and the General rushed to the Control Room just in time to hear the Sergeant say it was SG-1's code.

"Open the iris." He commanded. A minute later, SG1 strolled through the gate and down the ramp.

"Welcome back, SG-1. How was your mission?" Hammond asked, pleased to see that they were all in one piece.

"Fine, General. No trees, no Goa'uld, no crazy aliens trying to kill us. Kind of boring, actually." Jack replied. "Carter got some dirt samples, but other than that there was nothing we saw worth sticking around for."

"Good. We'll debrief after you get cleared by Medical." Hammond said. The team nodded and left to change and see the Doctor. Once changed, they were all sitting in the infirmary, waiting for their post-mission shots.

"Tell me something, Doc. What, exactly, do those shots have in them? Super-Glue?" Jack grumbled as he pulled his pants back up. Janet just chuckled and turned to Daniel.

"Not always, Colonel. Sometimes I put just plain old water in there out of spite." She replied cheekily.

"What?" She heard Jack ask.

"I said, sometimes I just put water in there." Janet repeated.

"I know that. What did you say, Daniel? I couldn't hear you over Carter jabbering to herself." Jack called out loudly and pointedly. Janet paused in confusion. Neither Daniel nor Carter had spoken.

"I didn't say anything, Jack". Daniel said, giving Janet an equally confused look.

"Sure you did. I heard you, or tried to." Jack responded. *Good grief. And they say he is a genius.*

"Jack, honest! I didn't say anything. And thank you very much, but my IQ is considerably higher than yours." Daniel replied smartly.

"Daniel, you did too say something. And I did not say a thing about your intelligence, although I am beginning to wonder." *Geek *

"I am not a geek!"

"I didn't say you were!"

"Jack, you just…"

"Would you two stop it!" Janet cried. Something definitely wasn't right with the SGC's flagship team.

"I heard that, Carter!" Jack yelled. Turning, Janet ripped the curtain between them and Jack open, looking confused between the group.

"Colonel, Major Carter didn't say anything." She told him.

"Of course, she did. She said that she though both of us were geeks." He said defensively, and Daniel nodded in agreement.

"I did not!" they all heard Sam say.

"The Tauris are strange beings." They heard Teal'c say.

"We do not need your two cents right now, Teal'c." Jack snapped, frustrated.

"Sir, he didn't say anything." Janet defended, wondering if maybe they had lost their minds…or maybe she had lost hers from being around them too much. By this time, all four members were standing around Jack's bed. Jack looked at Carter, and his eyes stared at her intently, as if by doing so, he would learn the meaning of life. Suddenly, the light bulb went off.

"Carter, think of something." He ordered, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"Like what, Sir?" she asked, confused by his question.

"I don't know. Um…your favorite color." He said. Sam shrugged and closed her eyes. Jack listened closely, and then jumped as he heard her say "Dark blue," but her lips never moved. He decided to test his theory.

*Is that the color of your underwear right now, Major?" he thought, never verbally saying a word. Sam's eyes shot open and she glared at him.

"I believe that is a bit inappropriate, Sir." She said stiffly, and then blushed. *Thank God he doesn't know it is true!* she thought, belatedly. Jack looked at Daniel and Teal'c with a grin. The first was blushing, but wide-eyed with shock. The second man had his eyebrow in the air so high Jack thought it might fly right off his forehead.

"You heard that, too, didn't you?" Jack asked and the other men nodded.

"Now, Daniel, you think of something." Sam said, finally catching on to what the Colonel had figured out. Janet stood back and watched as suddenly Jack and Sam burst out in laughter. Daniel sat there and blushed and Teal'c's eyebrow just went even higher, although now with more amusement.

"What?!" She asked, completely lost.

"Where in the world did you find boxer shorts with pyramids on them?" Jack asked, finally controlling his laughter.

"You don't wanna know." Daniel replied sheepishly.

"Now, you Teal'c." San said, turning to the last member of the team. Teal'c nodded and closed his eyes.

*Kree * he though and the other 3 chuckled at the silent (at least verbally) thought.

"Would someone please tell me just what the hell is going on?" Janet cried.

"Well, it seems that we can hear each other's thoughts, Doc." Jack said, and then grabbed his ears. "Stop that! Both of you, now!" He yelled at Daniel and Sam. They had both suddenly gone off in tirades mentally and it was too much for Jack's precious ears to withstand.

"Sorry, Sir. Um…clear your mind, Daniel." Sam said and closed her eyes. Jack heard her quiet down, but Daniel was still going crazy.

* This is amazing! I have never heard of this before in any of the ancient mythologies! Maybe it is something Celtic or something else entirely that we haven't run into yet. Or maybe something that just didn't originate from here. Maybe something on the planet! No, we didn't see anyone or anything that would likely cause this…maybe a flower or… * he mentally rambled.

"Daniel, shut up!" Jack cried out, causing the archeologist to jump.

"Sorry." He said aloud, and then mentally quieted down.

"Okay…. So, you can hear each other's thoughts?" Janet asked and the four team mates nodded. "Well, I'm going to need to run some tests."

"Damn." Jack grunted as he raised his shirt sleeve.

A/N: Ok, so here is the first part of the story. Funny? Pathetic? If you want more, or even if you don't, then review me and maybe I will consider going on and continuing to fix it. It actually gets funnier down the road, but exposition is a necessity. Please review if you are interested in me continuing this (even if is it just an edited version).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Went ahead and decided to give you the second chapter tonight, just in case you needed more of a taste of what is to come (plus there is still some exposition to get through). Please let me know what you think! Thanks, guys!

REMINDER! "..." Is when they say something out loud. * ... * is when they think it. Have fun!

Once Janet had completed her tests, they all made their way to the room quietly, trying not to think. Janet watched as they walked, occasionally snickering or shooting angry glares at each other. Upon entering the room, they all sat down in the chairs around the table. Suddenly,Jack glared at Daniel, who shot a look back at him.

"Well, how was I supposed to know!" He cried and the two men switched seats. Janet shook her head in dismay as the General entered.

"So, what have you discovered since going to the planet?" He asked, pleased that nothing had happened to the team this time. It was a rare occurrence that they came back without any injuries or weird alien disease.

"Well, sir, we found out that Daniel has interesting taste in underwear." Jack said, grinning smugly at the glaring archaeologist.

"Excuse me?" Hammond asked, confused and surprised at the Colonel's humor.

"It appears that SG1 can hear each other's thoughts, General." Doctor Frasier announced.

"Yes, sir. And, in answer to your question, Carter- I go commando." Jack said, then grinned even more at Sam's sputtering.

"Well, I could have gone without knowing THAT, Jack." Daniel quipped. Jack just grinned even more, if that was possible.

"I don't believe this." Hammond said with shock.

"Is it us that you do not believe, General Hammond?" Teal'c asked, clarifying the General's statement.

"Frankly, no. I am sorry, but I do not." The flustered General answered, praying this was just some stupid prank of the Colonel's.

"Ok, General. Would you mind following me over here, please?" Sam asked, motioning for the General to move to the other side of the room. He followed, confused as ever. "Now, Sir, I am going to ask a question to which none of us will know the answer to. You will then write down your answer for only me to see. Then you will see that we are not joking here in any way." Sam explained, handing Hammond some paper and a pen. Shaking his head, he waited for her question. "Think of a number, sir. Any number in the world, and then write it down." Hammond paused in thought, then scribbled something on the paper. He showed the paper to Sam, who grinned at his answer.

"General, the word 'CRAZY' is not a number." Jack admonished and the General's eyes went wide.

"Ok, so the Colonel heard me. Daniel, Teal'c?" Sam asked, and the other two members nodded. Sam grinned and took her seat, Hammond following suit as he shook his head.

"Alright. I believe you." He conceded, "Any clue what is causing this, Doctor?" He asked but Janet shook her head regretfully.

"I don't know yet sir. I am still waiting on some tests to come back. I will let you know what I come up with, if anything." Janet answered. A second later, Sam and Daniel both suppressed a giggle, looking down.

"What is so funny?" George demanded, anger starting to rise. Once, just ONCE he would like a quiet, normal, vanilla mission with this group.

* Don't you dare repeat that! * Jack threatened mentally.

"Nothing General!" Daniel replied quickly. General sighed to himself, then looked at his now telepathic team.

"Ok, Doctor. Finish your tests . SG-1, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to be confined to an isolation room until we figure this thing out." he said, receiving groans from three of the members.

* Now I will never get my report done! * Sam groaned to herself.

* Aw, c'mon Carter. We won't bug you- too much.* Jack replied, smiling evilly at her.

*Sure, Sir. Whatever you say. * She shot back, much to the chagrin of Jack.

"Dismissed." George said, already tired of watching them having a silent conversation in front of him.

A/N: Thoughts? Don't worry, there is LOTS more. Just let me know what you think! Thank you, in advance!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to start combining chapters to make them a little longer, so if you find the original, it will be different from here on out. Enjoy and remember to R&R, please!

5 hours after they had been dismissed, and even more medical tests later, Janet was still trying to figure out what was going on with SG-1. She had run every test she could think of several times, and she was rather glad that she couldn't hear the Colonel's thoughts after the third blood drawl. Heading for the team's isolation suite to check on them, she was almost there when she heard shouting.

"Jack, would you PLEASE stop that!" Daniel cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Stop what?" Jack asked, innocently.

"Stop singing the Oscar Meyer Wiener song to yourself! I am trying to translate this text and the word 'bologna' keeps popping into my mind!" He yelled back, shooting an angry glare at Sam, who had giggled. Sam suddenly stopped and looked at Jack in shock.

"Sorry, Sir. No more giggling, I promise." She said.

"Good, cause I have _amazing_ blackmail on you, Carter."

"Like what, Sir?" Sam asked with an arrogant sneer. Jack stared at her for a moment and her eyes went wide. She barely noted Daniel choking on his coffee.

"You wouldn't." She said quietly and with LOTS of malice.

"Oh yes, Carter, I would. And Daniel has pictures!" he said. Sam's eyes went even wider and she looked accusingly at Daniel, who was obviously avoiding her gaze. The room went quiet again, but not for long.

"JACK!"

"Ok, fine! I will stop singing the bologna song." Jack relented.

"Thank you," Daniel said, exasperated. A minute later, he looked back up, angry again. "Jack, 'BINGO' is not any better!" Before the fight could turn physical, Janet walked in.

"Do I need to separate you all?" she asked, a mix of seriousness and humor in her voice.

"YES!" all four members cried. By now, even Teal'c was getting sick of this.

"Well, too bad. The General said to keep you all together for now," she said, barely hiding her laugh at the desperate looks being shot at her. "I just thought I would come by and see how you were. I haven't found anything yet, but I will let you know the minute I see something." She finished, then left with a grin. As much as she needed to figure this out, it was still amusing her to no end. As she walked out, she heard what sounded like a very heavy book being thrown across the room, and a very un-Colonel-like yelp follow.

* * *

Two hours later, Janet found herself having to leave the isolation room almost as soon as she entered it. The scene that greeted her was almost too much to bear. Daniel had finally gotten sick of Jack's annoyances and was chasing him around the room, apparently reciting some Ancient text mentally and loudly.

"Daniel, stop! Please, no more!" Jack was yelling, plugging his ears in vain. Daniel was reciting it in his mind, and Jack had no choice but to listen. He was trying to run away, hoping distance would help, but Daniel stayed on his heels the whole way.

"Are you going to stop, Jack?" Daniel asked threateningly.

"But, Daniel! I only had eleven bottles left!" Jack whined. Daniel stared at him for a moment and Jack cried out as if in pain. "Fine! I'll stop! Just no more, please!" He said. Daniel relaxed and sat down with a satisfied grin.

"Who knew that the 'Impact that the Incas had on the surrounding environment' speech would break me?" Jack muttered, shaking his head. Daniel shot him a quick look and Jack winced. "No! I will be quiet, I promise!" he replied to Daniel's mental warning. Daniel grinned and began working again just as Janet made her way into the room.

"Hey, guys. Where are Sam and Teal'c?" She asked. Jack pointed to the adjoining room that held the beds in it. The door was closed.

"We had to shut the door. Teal'c's kel-no-reem thing is silent, but who knew that a Major in the U.S. Air Force actually dreamed of pink turtles?" He replied, then chuckled with Daniel at Janet's shocked/amused look.

"So, you can't hear them when the door is shut?" she questioned, interested in the news.

"Nope. Apparently, it only works in close proximity and when we are in the same room." Daniel replied. Janet nodded and went to the door. Opening it quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping occupants, she observed them for a few moments. Suddenly the door was shut by Jack, who had jumped up and closed it, face burning from embarrassment. Janet turned to look at him and question his actions when she heard Daniel erupt in a fit of laughter, tears streaming down his face.

"What is so funny?" she asked the slightly hysterical man. Jack shot a look at Daniel, telling him not to say a word, then turned back to his doctor.

"Let's just say that Carter is not dreaming of pink turtles anymore." He replied, already knowing what she would ask next. Sure enough, Janet looked him straight in the eye and spoke up.

"What was she dreaming of then?" She asked, grinning slightly. Daniel gulped down air, trying to relieve his aching sides and answered.

"She...she was dreaming of...of...JACK!" he answered, then burst out into another fit of laughter. Janet joined him as Jack turned even redder.

"Guess you shouldn't have told her you go commando, Sir!"

"Both of you just shut up!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another long one for you guys. Hope you are enjoying this! r&r, please!

Sam woke and meandered out to the room. *Wow! What a nice dream!* she thought.

*I bet.* she heard Daniel giggle.

*Of course. _I_ was in it, wasn't I?* Jack added smugly. Staring at the two of them in a moment of confusion, she suddenly remembered their latest predicament, and her eyes went wide.

*OHMyGod!* She gasped both out loud and in her head, then turned and dived back into the room.

"Aw, come out, Carter, we already heard you!" Jack called from the main room, chuckling at his 2IC's reaction. Regrouping herself and swearing to never think or dream again, she reluctantly returned, face beet-red from embarrassment. "And in case you were wondering, yes, I can do that," Jack said with a grin and Sam nearly bolted back into the room again.

"Leave her alone, Jack. It is your move." Daniel said and trying to save his friend from further torture. Sam gave him an appreciative look and moved over to their table to see that they were playing chess. Giving the board a quick glance, Sam instinctively reviewed Jack's next moves.

"Gee! Thanks, Carter. I didn't see that one." Jack said and moved his knight. "Check!" he proclaimed proudly.

"Gee, thanks, Sam." Daniel muttered sarcastically and moved his king out of danger. Sam couldn't stop herself from thinking of the final move, which Jack promptly took.

"Checkmate!" He said with a wide grin.

"Sam!" Daniel whined loudly.

"Sorry. How did you two play without reading each other's minds, anyway?" Sam questioned, watching the two set the pieces up again.

"Easy. I kept thinking of bad moves and Jack kept taking them." Daniel replied with a shrug.

"I knew you were doing that," Jack said, defensively.

"Is that why you moved your queen directly in front of mine, completely unprotected?" He asked. Jack mulled over the statement and finally shot the younger man an angry look.

"Shut up, Daniel," he said, sounding an awful lot like a petulant five-year-old, and left the table to watch some TV (he had demanded one be hooked up after putting up with the others for an hour). He slowly flipped through the channels, trying to find something on. Finally stopping, he found himself watching "Jeopardy!" He couldn't help but grin when two of the categories came up: "Astronomy" and "Fish." By the first commercial, he had only missed two questions.

* Who knew that they asked for a 'shrubbery' in that movie? * he thought to himself, shaking his head.

*A nice one. *

*And not too expensive.* came the replies from the other two in the room. Daniel and Sam looked at each other with a grin, then gave up their work and moved over to sit with Jack. When the commercial break was over, the three sat answering every question- at least one of them knowing every answer. Jack grinned inwardly when the other two stared in shock at him when he answered a question correctly in the "Nuclear Reactions" category. When the next commercial break came, Sam turned to him.

"How did you know that answer, Sir?" she demanded.

"Um...I read your mind?" Jack asked, a bit embarrassed that they had heard him. Sam and Daniel exchanged knowing grins. They were two of only a few people who knew that Jack was actually incredibly smart and just hid it well. Jack caught their look."Ok, so maybe I have just been around you too long, Carter." he tried and turned back to the TV just as the final commercial went off. All three couldn't help but grin widely as the final category popped up

"Aliens."

* * *

The game show was followed up by a movie, so they all stayed in their seats. Surprisingly, none of them had seen it, and soon were all caught up in the plot.

"How can that little kid see the dead people? I don't get it." Jack said, confused.

"It doesn't really matter, Sir. The guy is on the right track. The kid has to figure out what the ghosts want to make them go away" Sam replied.

"But, how does he see them?" Jack asked again, hung up on the point.

It was during one of these discussions that Teal'c walked into the room, finished with his kel-no-reeming. As he took a seat next to Daniel, the movie came back on for a commercial break. Not far into it, Teal'c realized that he had seen this particular film.

*The man is dead already. * he thought to himself. The other members looked at him, back at the TV, then each other, and groaned.

"Thanks, T." Jack said ruefully. Teal'c, realizing the situation, nodded his head in apology.

"I apologize for revealing the end, O'Neill." He said and Jack shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Daniel, I will pay you the $10 tomorrow," he said to the grinning young man. Dispersing, they tried to return to their different past times- work or video games- but soon had to give up. It was just too loud in the room with all four of them thinking so much! Converging back at the table, they stared at one another. blankly for a long minute.

"Ok, let's look at our situation a bit, shall we?" Jack proposed, his need for action kicking in. The other three nodded in unison, and he continued. " Number one: we can't work or do anything since we all think too much. Number two: we are all driving each other crazy. Everyone agree so far?" Everyone nodded again, emphatically. "Ok, so, since we are stuck with each other, we need to figure out a way to keep our sanity. Any suggestions?" Everyone looked at each other and notice that, for the first time since they had returned from the planet, there was complete silence. Finally, an idea came out. The other three team members turned slowly and glared at the owner.

"No, Jack. Killing the rest of us is not going to help our situation." Daniel informed him in short, clipped tones.

"No, but it will help MINE!" Jack shot back. Daniel simply rolled his eyes.

"How about this. Why don't we all work on the same thing? Then anything we are thinking about is at least related." He offered.

"Like what, though?" Sam asked, warming hesitantly to the idea.

"Well, I have this text that needs to be translated..." he started before being bombarded with thoughts from the others. "Okay! Sorry! It was just a suggestion!" he cried out, covering his ears. The complaints died down slowly and with a final * Hell No! * from Jack, stopped completely. They all sat in silence, waiting for an answer with nothing forthcoming.

Getting restless, Sam stood to get some water. On her way over, she accidentally hit her foot on the table. The three men turned and looked at her in shock.

"Wow, Carter. I didn't know you knew those words!" Jack exclaimed. Sam smiled tightly and condescendingly at the same time while hopping on one foot.

"Sir, I have a father who was a General, and I went to the Air Force Academy. Of COURSE, I know those words." She replied and limped on to the sink to get the water.

* * *

Minutes later, General Hammond entered the room. He was both amused and confused to see the four people sitting and staring hatefully at each other in apparent silence.

"How are you all doing?" he asked as they all looked at him.

"Peachy, Sir," Sam replied, wincing as she realized that Jack had just thought the same harsh comment. "Sorry, Sir." she apologized. Hammond just grinned at her. He had been warned about the team's short tempers due to the circumstances, but he still couldn't help but find it slightly amusing.

"It is alright, Major. I'm sure that this is a stressful situation for us all," he said.

"General, we are driving each other nuts! Can't we have separate rooms or something?" Jack whined.

"Sorry, Colonel. SG's 11, 6, and 7 just came back from off-world and are all carrying a virus. They are taking up all of the other isolation rooms." Hammond replied. Jack winced and stared at Sam, who promptly apologized at her wandering thoughts.

"Is it serious, General? The virus I mean?" Daniel asked, genuinely worried for the other teams.

"No, Doctor Frasier is in the process of curing them. It was a simple strand, and easily treatable, but she would like to quarantine the virus as much as possible." He answered.

"You know, General, I haven't been feeling too good recently. I may have contracted the bug, too. I really think I should be separated from the rest of the team, in fear of contaminating them." Jack said, feigning sickness. Hammond just grinned at him.

"Sorry, son, but there is no way you could have caught the virus. And even if you did, the other three here would probably already have it by now, anyway," he said.

* hehe * Daniel thought towards Jack.

*No such luck, buster. * Sam also thought. Jack glared at both of them.

* Had to try.* he said back with a shrug.

"Sometimes I worry about you all" they heard Hammond say from behind them.

"Sorry, Sir. It isn't like we can help it, but you shouldn't worry." Jack replied irritably, not looking up.

"It is ok, Colonel. I am not worried." General Hammond said, slightly thrown by the comment. "I just think that you all will be the cause for my loss of sanity someday."

"Oh, come on, General. We aren't that bad. And we will not cause you to lose your sanity." Daniel said. George looked at him, even more confused.

"Doctor Jackson, I never said anything about that, at least not out... loud," he explained, then paled as he realized what he just said. SG-1 looked up at him slowly, dread filling their faces. Closing his eyes, he prayed his theory was wrong. *I do think that we should switch to decaf on base though. * he thought to himself.

"No!" Daniel cried, worriedly.

"You heard that?" George asked and the team nodded.

"Oh boy." Jack said, lowering his head into his hands.

"Sir, can you hear our thoughts?" Sam asked, scientifically.

"I don't think so. Is anyone...er...thinking anything?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh yeah, we sure are," Daniel replied with a chuckle. If the General had heard Jack's thoughts, he would surely be court marshaled.

"Well, it must be spreading, but only one way," Sam observed. Jack nearly screamed as she, Daniel, and even Teal'c suddenly started thinking rapidly.

"STOP IT!" he yelled. It was this scene that Janet walked in on with a polite grin at the General and others.

"Oh, hello, sir." she said. *Come to visit the psych ward, too, I see. * she added mentally. Jack and the others grinned at each other and turned to the unsuspecting Doctor.

"The psych ward, Doc?" Jack said, grinning as Janet blanched.

"You heard that?" She asked and the team nodded.

"Oh boy." Janet said. *This is not good. *

"You're telling me!" Three people responded in unison, followed by a stoic, "Indeed." Janet rolled her eyes at them.

"Well, something is changing. I will to run need more tests." she said, thankful when she found that she couldn't hear the team's thoughts. Of course, from the daggers coming from their eyes, she didn't really need to. She got the point just fine.

"For cryin' out loud!" was the only response she heard, other than mutual groans. Daniel and Teal'c were the first to be dragged off, leaving Jack and Sam sitting in uncomfortable silence.

"Aren't you tired, sir?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"Not really. I slept some last night in here." Jack answered.

"You sure? I mean, you could catch a few more hours in one of the beds. You really should get some good sleep." Sam suggested, trying to sound as casual as possible, but Jack knew better.

"I know, but I don't think you would want to hear my dreams," he said with a wiggle of his eye brows, making Sam blush.

"Yeah, about that...um..." she started but he waved her quiet.

"Don't worry about it." he replied out loud. *It is nice to know you dream of me, though * he added mentally, causing Sam to blush further and look away.

* Can't really help it, Sir. I can't control my dreams. * she pointed out.

* Sam, we are reading each other's minds, I think you can drop the 'sir' * Jack suggested gently.

* Shame he doesn't dream of me. * she thought before she could stop herself. She closed her eyes, wishing she could take that back and Jack smiled softly at her.

*I do * he replied. Their mental conversation was interrupted by Daniel and Teal'c arriving back, scowls on their faces.

*How could anyone so beautiful and innocent hurt so much? * Daniel thought to himself, rubbing his backside. He then remembered that everyone in the room could hear him and froe like a deer caught in the headlights. * I shouldn't have said that. * Sam smiled at him in happy surprise.

*Beautiful, eh?* Jack teased and Daniel rolled his eyes.

*Wait till Janet hears this!* Sam exclaimed happily.

*No, Sam, please don't tell her!* Daniel pleaded.

"We'll see. Hmmm...where are those pictures that you have again?" she asked, her smile turning wicked.

*Blackmail, Carter? I didn't know you had it in you. * Jack threw in with a chuckle.

*Guess it is _I_ who have been around _you_ too long, Sir. * She replied with a smug grin.

"The pictures are in my office, Sam. I will get them to you as soon as we are out of here." Daniel said quickly and Sam nodded.

"So, what did we find out?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Janet needs sleep, Teal'c's temperature is normal, and Siler thinks that we are somehow faking this so that we can get more downtime." Daniel replied, plopping down into a chair, then winced as his backside reminded him of the huge honking shot he had just received.

"Ok, anything pertaining to our problem, that will help us?" Jack clarified.

"Doctor Frasier believes that injuring our skulls may help." Teal'c offered, making Jack and Sam frown at him in confusion.

"Actually, she said, and I quote, 'Maybe if I just smack them upside their heads, it will fix them,'" Daniel explained and chuckled again as the good doctor walked in.

"So, Doc, you think physical abuse will help, huh?" Jack quipped, and Janet looked at him, horrified.

"Sorry, I forgot..." she trailed off and shook her head. "Anyway, it is your turn, Colonel, and yours too, Major. Follow me, please." She said and started out of the room. Jack and Sam stood to follow and Daniel caught Sam's arm.

* Sam, please don't say anything. You promise? * he asked, and Sam smiled at him.

* I won't say anything, Daniel. Yes, I promise. * she pledged. He let go and sat back, relieved. Just before she and Jack left, Jack looked over his shoulder at Daniel.

*Ah, but I never promised anything, Doctor Jackson. * he said with an evil grin, then started singing *Daniel and Janet, sitting in a tree...* as he shut the door.

Teal'c barely caught Daniel as he launched himself at the retreating Colonel.


	5. Chapter 5

General Hammond paused outside of the isolation room that contained his flagship team, trying to school his thoughts so he wouldn't think too much.

"Don't bother, General! We can hear you anyway!" he heard Jack shout from inside. George took a long breath and entered the room. Shutting the door behind him, he faced the exasperated team.

"I see it is getting worse." He commented, having noticed that they could now hear through walls.

"Apparently." Daniel said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"General, please, please, please, PLEASE, let us out of this room." Jack begged. George nodded to him.

"Doctor Frasier has found nothing that would endanger anyone else, so as long as you stay on base, you can go." He said, barely getting the sentence out before the team was out the door and on their separate ways. George chuckled to himself and thought *Nuts! * to himself.

"We heard that!" Jack yelled from down the hall, continuing on his way without a pause.

A few hours later, Jack was in the commissary, thankful that there were only two other people in there at the time, when Daniel and Sam strolled in. They sat down in front of him in silence. Jack grinned as he heard one of the women behind him make a mental comment about Daniel, who promptly lowered his blushing face into his hands.

* Apparently, that is a mutual feeling throughout most of the base * Daniel said to his other two telepathic friends.

* Oh, really? * Jack replied with amusement. Daniel just nodded, sadly.

* Yup, men not withstanding. I started to really get worried when I walked by that guard on level 5. * Daniel explained, and Sam coughed, trying to cover her laugh.

* What are you laughing at, Major? I heard most of the men, at least on level 12, have a huge crush on you. Maybe I should send some of them over to your lab. * Jack threatened with a grin.

* Sure, why not?! They can act as if they understand me, too- just like my lab assistants.* she said, visibly miffed. Jack and Daniel exchanged confused looks and Sam continued. * It became clear to me, earlier, that my own assistants tune me out when I try to explain something. One of them was actually thinking about the color of his socks while I was talking to them about the consistency of Naquada in the soil on PXY438, and how the quarks are different." Sam ranted. Jack and Daniel snickered.

* Hmm….come to think of it, my socks are green today…* Jack thought, then laughed at the glare that Sam shot at him.

* Don't laugh, Colonel. At least they don't think I'm 'scary'. * Sam said.

*Scary? Me? " Jack asked, genuinely surprised and yet pleased at the same time.

*Yup. Oh, and, Sir, please don't go into my lab and order my assistants to fix your Gameboy. They have better, more important stuff to do. * Sam said, eyeing him with both amusement and reprimand. Jack looked at her innocently for a moment, then gave up. Clearly there was no leeway for secrets anymore.

*So, how far can you hear people?" Daniel questioned, changing the subject.

* Well, I can hear people on the same level pretty clearly, but I swear I heard Siler scream in the infirmary earlier. * Sam said.

* That is 5 levels away, Carter! * Jack said, and Sam nodded.

* He screamed pretty loud. * she explained with a grin. *Dropped a wrench on his foot, again.*

* Yeah, I heard quite a few people on the level above me. Oh, and, Jack, be careful what you think really loud. It took my 10 minutes to realize that it was you that I was hearing sing before I could continue to work. Speaking of which, I didn't realize how annoying my assistants were until today- so I know how you feel, Sam. * Daniel said, sympathetically.

* Why, what did yours do? * Sam asked and Daniel sighed.

* Oh, nothing. They just keep walking around saying " It's all greek to me, it's all greek to me…" over and over. It gets to be annoying, especially when they are working on Egyptian text. * Daniel explained and it was Sam's turn to grin along with Jack.

* Well, I, at least, am getting better at tuning everyone out. It is only a dull roar in my ears now, unless I focus on one voice. Imagine my disappointment when I found out that the cute little nurse on duty right now doesn't think that I am the most handsome guy on base. * Jack said, feigning hurt.

* Oh? And who DOES she think is the hottest guy here? * Sam questioned, amused. Jack just glared hatefully at Daniel who groaned and lowered his head to the table.

Three hours later, Sam had dismissed her remaining assistant when they started singing to themselves, "The nut-bolts connected to the metal piece, the metal piece is connected to the twirly piece, the twirly piece is connected to the glowy bulb, which causes a Naquada reaction!" She sat, working on her report when she heard a soft voice talking. She focused hard on it and was surprised to find that it was the Colonel's. He was talking quietly to himself about something and Sam strained to hear him, a moment later humored to find that he was working on his report for General Hammond.

* Mission objective…find stuff…Orders? Let's see…Orders: Do not get shot at. Orders were_ not_ complied with. Mission was a failure…Doctor Jackson was not killed again, however, so there was a level of success…Major Carter looked _veeery_ nice in her tight T-shirt…no, can't put that in there…..backspace, backspace, back back back…Thank God this isn't due till tomorrow. Hammond will be so proud. Too bad he doesn't know about me actually doing my reports on time and just forgetting to turn them in….I wonder if he reads these anyway….I wonder if he would notice if I put that comment about Sam's tshirt in here….mmmm…Sam's shirt…Sam's body….Sam in that cute little tank-top number…hehe….* Jack rambled, not knowing that the object of his fantasies could hear him. Apparently, Sam wasn't the only one, though.

* Jack, could you keep your thoughts of Sam to yourself, please? * Daniel asked mentally, both disturbed and amused. Sam and Jack both sat up quickly in surprise.

* You heard that?!* Jack practically squeaked.

* Yep! And don't think that I won't use this as blackmail against you, Jack. I am sure Sam would LOVE to hear this! * Daniel threatened victoriously.

* Actually, Daniel, I did hear him.* Sam confessed, then smiled at Jack's mental groan.

* Oh boy. Sorry, Carter. Didn't know that you could hear me from there already.* Jack apologized, completely embarrassed and kicking himself. This telepathy thing was becoming a serious problem.

*That's ok, sir. I didn't mind TOO much. * she said, chagrined.

* How sweet. * Daniel said, dryly, and Sam and Jack unconsciously ducked their heads with matching grins.

*Teal'c, can you hear us? * Jack asked, deciding to test the boundaries.

*Indeed, I can, O'Neill. * the Jaffa answered shortly.

* What is wrong with you, Teal'c?* Sam asked.

* I cannot kel-no-reem due to the excessive thoughts being said around me. * Teal'c replied.

* Sorry, Teal'c. * Daniel said.

* It is fine, Daniel Jackson. Also, I must warn you to avoid the female guard on level 7, I believe she means to fornicate with you. * Teal'c said and Daniel choked on his coffee.

Jack made his way to Sam's lab, slowing as he heard music blaring from that end of the hall. Entering slowly, he stopped and grinned at what he found. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as his 2IC worked on a Naquada reactor while listening to some music on her stereo. He almost laughed as she started screwing something in, her wrist flicking in beat with the music booming behind her. As the song winded down, Jack cleared his throat, catching Sam's attention.

"Oh, sorry, sir. I didn't hear you come in." she said, pausing the music.

"It's ok. Actually, that's a good idea." Jack said and Sam smiled at him

"Thank you, sir. I …" she paused to listen for a moment and laughed. "I think Daniel came up with the same idea." She said and she and Jack listened to the archaeologist sing to himself. The irony didn't slip by them as the words to "Walk Like an Egyptian" rolled through their heads.

"Anyway, did you need anything, sir?" Sam asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to drop by and see why you were so quiet, Carter. Teal'c is finally able to do his kel-no-reem thing now that everyone had left the base, and you and Daniel are working, so I am going to hit the hay." He said. Sam nodded in response and Jack headed out of the room. He stopped at the door and turned.

*Wish you could join me * he thought, not even pretending that he was sorry she heard that. Sam looked up, her eyes meeting his, and smiled sadly.

"Goodnight, sir." Sam replied. Jack shrugged good-naturedly and left. * Someday, Jack….Someday. *

The next morning, the team met to eat breakfast together.

"Siler hurt himself again." Jack announced dully as he sat down.

"We know, we heard. Janet should have her diagnosis any mo…" Daniel said and paused as they heard Janet thinking to herself.

* Another broken toe. Really should take that wrench from him. * she thought and the team chuckled.

"So, how did everyone sleep last night?" Jack asked, digging into his cereal.

"Well, I had some interesting dreams. Which one of you dreamed about being at work naked?" Sam asked, accusingly. Daniel cleared his throat.

"Ah, sorry. I had a nightmare. It was from that level 5 guard, I think." Daniel replied, both guilty and embarrassed. Sam nodded and turned to Jack.

"Oh, and sir? With all due respect, could you please keep Janet out of your dreams?" she asked.

"That was also me…. Sorry." Daniel coughed, turning even redder.

"Why did you think it was me?" Jack asked, genuinely surprised.

"She was wearing a hockey jersey over her lab coat." Sam replied. Jack ducked his head, grinning.

"Our dreams must mix together, since we can hear each other. Oh, and don't get snooty with us, Major Doctor Carter. The fact that you dream about Naquada just proves that you really should get out more." Daniel replied, finishing his waffle. Sam's grin vaporized at the admonition.

"Sorry about that." She apologized and continued eating.

"Teal'c, do you ever dream?" Jack asked genuinely curious and turned to his silent friend.

"Indeed, I do, O'Neill." The Jaffa replied.

"Was that you who dreamed about Star Wars?"

"I believe so.' Teal'c said with a small, minute smile. Sam and Daniel smiled and shook their heads,

" Here comes the General. He sounds mad." Daniel pointed out. The other three listened as they heard their commander rant as he rode down the elevator and into the commissary, making a beeline for the coffee.

* If that man hurts himself one more time, I think I will have him shot myself * he ranted mentally, then cursed. * No coffee. Doctor Jackson must have already been here. Jerk took all the coffee. *

"Gee, thanks General. Glad to know how loved I am around here!" Daniel said and the General froze. He slowly turned around and the team couldn't help but laugh at his blushing.

"Sorry, Doctor Jackson." Hammond said with an apologetic look. Daniel just chuckled.

"No hard feelings, sir." Daniel replied and moved to let the General sit down, showing his forgiveness. George took the offered seat and looked at his bedraggled team.

"Not going away?" he needlessly asked, attempting to show some sympathy towards them.

"Nope. In fact, it is getting worse." Jack said and Hammond shook his head.

"So, what, you can hear everyone now?" he asked, becoming slightly intrigued. The team nodded.

"Everyone on base now, sir." Sam answered and paused. "Lieutenant Harris is looking for you." She informed him.

"What does he want?" Sam and the other three listened for a moment.

"Well, aside from wanting to date the nurse currently on duty, he wants you to sign some papers." Jack said, grinning as his CO rolled his eyes.

* A General's work is never done. * he thought to himself and made his way out of the commissary.


	6. Chapter 6

*That's it! If I hear one more thing about nuclear molecules or Daniel's "cute ass", I am going to flip! Meeting, my office, NOW! *Jack ranted to his team through their connection. Within minutes, they all were in there, debating what to do. *Why don't we just get outta here? Go to someone's house and hide till this thing goes away ? * he suggested, wincing as the other minds pondering that at once.

*Well, first of all, we can't leave without getting into some major trouble, Sir, and secondly, I don't think going to someone's house will help. We'll just hear the neighbors then. And I don't think I could handle that.* Sam replied thinking about her creepy neighbor that liked to stare at her. They had virtually stopped talking out loud to each other by this point. Jack sighed in frustration then slammed his hand down on the table.

"Fine, let's go talk to the General then." he said, jumping up and heading out without another word, or thought. The rest followed closely behind him, still trying to train their thoughts so they wouldn't hear anyone else. It was amazing what people thought about, especially when they didn't realize that others could hear them. Every new voice brought in new information, most of which the team did NOT want to know. As they passed Sergeant Walter in the Control Room, they realized that he was playing Space Invaders on the computer, and Jack mentally noted to have a talk to him.

*Jack, I don't think it's fair to use this against other people like that.* Daniel said but Jack frowned.

*Who said anything about using it against him? I want him to put it on my computer in my office!* Jack replied and they continued up stairs to the General's office.

"General, we have to go. We can't stand it anymore! Please let us leave, please!" Jack whined loudly. The General looked at his team carefully. They did look a bit….well, crazy. He saw them all glare at him and sighed, realizing they had heard his thoughts once again. Maybe it would be best to get them away before they heard something they _really_ shouldn't. Calling Janet from the infirmary, he turned to the doctor a moment later.

"Doctor Frasier, have you found any indication that this…whatever it is… it affecting SG-1 physically, or is somehow contagious?" he asked but she shook her head.

"No, Sir. Every test I have run has come back clear. There is no virus, no additional brain activity, nothing on any scan. They are all in perfect health." She replied and he frowned.

"Except they can hear every person's thoughts." He pointed out and she nodded. Looking back at the team, he reluctantly sighed. "Alright, I am granting you all one week off base- BUT! You are to go to the Colonel's cabin. Since it seems to be far from, well, anything, it seems the perfect place. Dr. Frasier will go with you in case this becomes physically threatening. Dismissed." He said. Before he even got the final word out, the team had jumped out of their seats and were scrambling out the door.

"My house. One hour. Pack light!" Jack called as they all ran their separate ways.

* * *

As scheduled, an hour later, they were all at Jack's house, with no more than two bags per person. Janet had arranged for Cassie to stay at a friend's house and grabbed her medical bag on the way out. They decided to take both Jack's truck and Daniel's SUV since they couldn't all, plus the luggage, fit into one vehicle. Teal'c rode with Jack and the girls with Daniel. When they finally reached the cabin, a few hours later, they situated themselves in the rooms, the girl's sharing one, Jack in the master room, Daniel on the couch, and Teal'c could kel-no-reem in the floor of the living room quite comfortable. Teal'c promised not to burn the cabin down with his candles, and Jack sighed in relief when the Jaffa pulled out a long-lasting flashlight instead, much to the amusement of the others. SG1 sighed in relief when they stopped to listen and could only hear each other's and Janet's thoughts. The women volunteered to cook while the men set the table and cleaned up the cobwebs from the walls and floor and after having a nice, very, very quiet dinner, the group retired early, thankful for at least some quiet time.

* * *

The next day, as Sam sat inside reading, she paused and listened. With a giggle, she responded to the Colonel's thoughts.

*Sir, I don't think "Here, fishy, fishy, fishy," is going to get you a bite.* she said with a chuckle.

*You never know, Carter. Maybe the fish can hear me, too. Besides, it is much more fun to talk to the fish than the party- killer here. * Jack responded, shooting an exasperated glare at Daniel, who was beside him, pouting.

* I wouldn't be complaining if you hadn't made me come out here and fish with you.* Daniel replied gruffly.

"Oh, because it is sooooo strenuous." Jack shot back. Sam just chuckled at the two, then turned her mind toward Janet and Teal'c, who were playing cards.

"You say that you have never played poker before?" Janet asked, looking at his winnings, and Teal'c nodded his head. "Well, you certainly seem to have a knack for it."

"Indeed. I seem to have obtained all of the small pieces of candy." Teal'c replied.

*T, I taught you poker last year.* Jack said, receiving a smug "Indeed" from the Jaffa. *T, you ol' dog! You just hustled the doctor!*

*Better not let her find out, Teal'c, or she will definitely use the big needles next time.* Sam said, and he flashed a small smile in her direction. She stopped suddenly as she heard another voice, one not belonging to any of the group there. It was small and kind of squeaky, with a weird chattering noise.

*Mmmm, this nut is great! _Chatter_ I'll definitely get fat now! _Chatter chatter_ * Sam froze, about to say something, but Jack beat her to it.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Jack cried out loud. "Now we are hearing squirrels?!"

*If that guy thinks _blurp _that I am going to bite that hook, _blurp_ he is crazy!* came another voice, this time with a distinct sound of bubbles. Jack groaned as if in pain.

"Great, now we hear those fish. What's next? The bugs?" He cried. A third high, whining voice joined the others and they all groaned.

"No, weeee don't like talkiiiiiing to humans. We just eeeeeat them alivvvvvvvve. Like that good lookiiiiiiing one sitting with theeeeeee blue shirt on. He looks _mightyyyyyy_ tastyyyyyy. " came a buzzing reply. Jack looked to Daniel, who shot him a surprised and innocent look.

"No way. You must be joking. Daniel, you are so...why are you laughing? Daniel? You ok?...Why you son of a...YOU'RE doing that, aren't you? ARGH! "Jack screamed. Sam heard Daniel cry out for help and then footsteps in a dead run shoot past the cabin. She looked out the window and spotted Jack chasing Daniel, who was laughing hysterically as he dodged the Colonel.

"I thought it was funny, Jack! No! JACK!"was the last thing anyone heard before Jack picked the archaeologist up and tossed him into the pond.

"That'll teach you, smartass! God, and I thought I was actually hearing those stupid things!"Jack said as Daniel came sputtering up, still laughing.

*Won't make me go fishing with you now, I bet*

* * *

After Daniel had finally dried off and all had had lunch, they returned to lying around and being bored. It wasn't unwelcome, however, to have nothing truly to worry about. In fact, as far as Sam Carter was concerned, she was relishing having nothing to do for a change. After lunch, she returned to reading her book, but, like before, she wasn't able to really concentrate. Jack had banished Daniel from fishing, which pleased Daniel to no end, and the young archaeologist had decided to write in his journal. He was doing his best, and even half-succeeding, at keeping his thoughts hidden, but every now and then, something would leak through.

*At Jack's cabin...very nice here…Jack was so mad but eventually laughed it off...hide the gun anyway... ...Sha're would have liked it here...nice here with Janet though. I wonder...she wouldn't, but I wish...* Daniel mentally murmured in broken sentences. Sam knew that everyone, except Janet, of course, could hear him, but no one was responding. She sighed and set her book down. "Hey, Daniel. Want to go for a walk with me?" She asked. Maybe she could talk him into asking Janet out since she knew that Janet felt the same towards him. Daniel looked up at her, then out the window at the beautiful day, and smiled.

"Sure, why not?" He responded. He placed his journal in his bag, then waved goodbye as he and Sam began to walk down the trail leading from Jack's house. Jack had told them all that it was a 3 mile hike, not too difficult, and went in a circle. Sam and Daniel walked slowly down the trail, taking in the beautiful scenery in silence. They had by now learned how to keep most of their thoughts to a minimum, though they could still hear Jack as he cursed the fish and blamed the bait for not attracting anything. They grinned as his voice slowly faded into the distance as he calmed.

*Do you think he has any clue that there aren't any fish in the lake?* Daniel asked quietly, trying not to disturb the comfortable silence any more than he had to. Sam grinned and shook her head.

*Probably. But as he says...*

"It isn't the fish, it is the act of fishing" they both said in unison, then laughed. They knew their friend far too well. They continued on in silence for a few more minutes and Sam kept looking at Daniel, trying to figure out how to begin her conversation.

"Just ask me whatever you want." Daniel blurted out and Sam didn't even bother to deny it.

*Busted. Alright, well, I was wondering if you were ever going to ask Janet out.* Sam said. Daniel stayed quiet for a moment, but Sam could hear his thoughts easily enough.

*It's that obvious, huh? I don't know, Sam. I mean, what if she turns me down or something like that? Or worse, never wants to be around me again?* He wondered. Sam smiled at him.

*As smart as you are, Daniel, you really can be dumb sometimes. Of course, she wouldn't do that, even if she didn't feel the same way.* she thought and Daniel stopped to look at her for a moment.

*She really feels the same as I do?*

*Yes, Daniel, although you weren't supposed to know that.* Sam replied with a wince.

*Yeah, well, I wasn't supposed to learn about how altitudes affect your...ya know...menstrual cycle* he whispered, even in his mind *...but I learned that, didn't I?* he replied. Sam looked at him in shock.

*How did you know that?* she asked awkwardly and he rolled his eyes.

*It was a long trip up here, Sam, and even if you try, you and Janet can't stop yourself from thinking for THAT many hours!* Daniel replied with a grin. Sam grinned back and focused on walking.

*Oops. Sorry. Well, anyway, you need to ask her out when we get back. Or just talk to her while you are here. I bet this would be a great walk at night in the moonlight.* she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Daniel chuckled both in amusement and embarrassment at her suggestion.

*Perhaps* He replied in a very "Teal'c" voice. He paused again for a second and thought loudly to himself. *Hey, Jack?! Can you or Teal'c hear me?* he paused, waiting for a response, to which he got none. *Good. So, when are you and Jack gonna finally get together?*

*Daniel! You know we can't do that!* Sam admonished. She didn't even bother to deny their feelings; even without the telepathy, Daniel would have known she was lying, anyway.

*I know, I know...Rules and Regulations. But, I think you should go for it anyway. Screw the regs!* Daniel cried!((( A/N: I had to put it in there at least once There are more important things in life than obeying the rules, and this is one of them.))) * Sam, I am sure you have thought this over dozens of times in a dozen different ways.*

*Try hundreds* she muttered with a heavy sigh.

*Ok, well, you know all the arguments that I could give you then. But, you should try for it. You both deserve to be happy, and you won't be until you are together.*

*Daniel, you and I both know that it just isn't that simple.* she said sadly but he shook his head, not accepting that. Being a civilian, he just didn't agree with some of the ridiculous rules in the military.

*Alright, let's look at it this way. You like Blue Jello, right?* he asked. Sam grinned at the thought alone.

*I LOVE blue Jello.*

*And, you don't want any jello other than the blue one, right?*

*Right* she agreed.

*So, what if you were told that you can't eat blue jello? It is against the rules to love the one thing that you love the most- blue jello.*

*That is ridiculous, Daniel. They can't stop you from loving jello.* Sam retorted, falling straight into his trap, and he smiled softly at her.

*And do you think it is any different from loving the one man that you do?* Daniel asked. Sam looked at him for a moment and sighed again.

*No. But eating Jello can't get you court-martialed. Loving Jack can.* She pointed out. Daniel couldn't argue the point anymore, knowing that he wouldn't win anyway. They continued their walk in silence. They were getting closer to the house now and were worried that the others would hear their conversation, so they turned to a different subject instead.

*So, about that date with Janet…*

*Saaaaaam!*

A/N: Is this moving too fast for you guys? Too slow? Now is a good time to let me know what you are thinking! Feed my muse, please! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

When Daniel and Sam finally got back to the cabin, they stopped to listen to the mental commotion going on inside.

*I swear, if I...* Janet stopped herself, remembering at the last minute that they could hear her, but Jack certainly didn't stop.

*"I swear my arm is gonna fall off if you doesn't stop that. Evil power mon-OW! Bad Doctor! No coffee for you in the mor...OW!"* he cried out both mentally and verbally.

"What did you do now, Jack?" Daniel asked when they finally found them in the kitchen. Jack and Janet were at the table with Janet holding a small bandage to Jack's finger. She dabbed the small amount of blood away and put a Band-Aid on it. Jack scrambled away as soon as she let go.

"Big baby." Janet said.

"I heard that!" Jack said.

"Yes, I know," Janet replied sweetly.

"So what did he do?" Sam asked, taking a seat.

"He decided that since he couldn't hook a fish, he would hook his thumb instead," Janet replied with a grin as Jack stalked out of the room.

Later, after eating dinner, they all sat around the fire again. Daniel brought in some wine that he had found in the kitchen and sat down next to Janet on the sofa.

*Nice aftershave* popped out of Janet's mind before she could stop herself and she blushed when Daniel grinned at her.

"Thank you." He commented.

"Anytime." Janet replied, causing Daniel to grin even more.

*Who here votes that Danny should ask Doc out on a date?* Jack mentally asked.

*I do!* Sam crowed.

*Be quiet, Jack*. Daniel retorted.

*Teal'c, what do you think?* Jack asked and waited. There was no response. *Teal'c?* He waited again. "Teal'c, are you listening to me?"

"To what do you refer to, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, looking at the Colonel.

"I asked, 'Who here votes that D...'"

"Jack!" Daniel interrupted before the Colonel could finish. Jack rolled his eyes at the younger man and rephrased his statement.

"I asked a question and you didn't respond to it. Did you not hear me?"

"I did not."

"Wait, you didn't hear the Colonel thinking just a minute ago?" Sam jumped in curiously.

"I did not," Teal'c repeated.

*Can you hear me now, Teal'c?* Sam waited, then tried something else. *Apophis is a real God.* Again, nothing. "Teal'c, think of something."

*The Tauri are strange beings.* came a reply. Sam shot a look at Daniel, who immediately shut up his mental ramblings, then shot a look at her CO.

"Sir, as ironic as this is, could you please be quiet for a second?" Sam asked, causing Daniel to laugh at Sam finally having to shut Jack up. "Janet, Teal'c can't hear us," Sam said. Janet's mind began to race through possibilities of why this might occur but came up with nothing.

"I guess his symbiote finally took care of the problem, whatever that is," She answered with a shrug.

"Does that mean that we all will eventually recover?" Daniel asked.

"Theoretically, yes. It will just last longer for the rest of you, I would think. I will have to wait to run some tests, though." She answered.

"So, it should just...fade away?" Jack piped up hopefully.

"That's my guess, sir. "

"Well, I guess we will call Hammond in the morning and see what he says to do," Jack said and leaned back. He closed his eyes and growled when four sets of minds began to race. Three of them fell back to being relatively quiet while the fourth, being Janet, kept going; but after a while, even she settled down. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each pondering different things quietly to themselves before Jack broke the silence.

*So...Who votes Danny asks Doc out?*

*I do!*

*JACK!*

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke bright and early. While Daniel made the coffee and Jack called General Hammond, the rest sat around discussing, yet again, the situation.

"Hammond said to come home today, so Doc can do some tests." Jack relayed irritably, joining them a moment later.

*Oh boy. More needles…* Daniel thought, causing Jack and Sam to grin.

*Yes, but it will be Jaaaanet giving them to you.* Jack teased and Daniel shot him a look. The incessant teasing had begun. For her part, Janet just sat and watched them have a silent conversation. It was actually quite annoying, watching their faces change for no obvious reason, but funny, too.

" I had the weirdest dream last night." Sam said as Daniel sat down beside her.

"Me, too. My dreams have never been this strange." Daniel muttered.

"Yeah, they were really weird. I had a dream about Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow searching for treasure, and I was with him, helping him." Sam said, frowning at the memory.

"Did you find it?"

"Well, I guess we sorta did. We found a huge bowl of Jell-O and the Colonel was holding it, offering it to me." At that, she looked over at her CO. " Come to think of it, Sir, you were wearing a very strange costume."

"Oh? What was that?"

"You were wearing a Tarzan costume and you kept saying that I was Jane."

"What happened after that?" Daniel asked, trying to get the mental picture of Jack crying out a Tarzan-yell out of his mind, not to mention what he must have looked like in that outfit.

"Well...um...nothing. Nothing happened." Sam stuttered, clearly not wanting to answer the question.

"Carter? What happened?" Jack cajoled, straining to keep a straight face.

"Absolutely nothing, Sir," Sam said quickly and firmly.

"Now, why don't I believe that?" Jack asked, letting a small grin slip.

" I dreamed that we found this great temple, but all the writing was in pig latin. And the artifacts were just rocks shaped like...well, they were shaped oddly." Daniel said, suddenly coughing with a blush.

"How so?" Sam asked, grateful to get the focus off of her.

"Well, they were shaped like ...never mind. Another thing, the Stargate look like a hockey puck. That must have been from your dreams, Jack." Daniel pointed out. It was Jack's turn to cough and turn away.

"Uh, yeah, must have been," he said.

"Come to think of it, Sir, what time did you go to bed? Because, my dreams were strange nearly from the beginning. Maybe I was picking up whatever you were thinking beforehand." Sam said.

"Oh, uh...I went to bed pretty late, so it wasn't my dreams effecting you. You must be becoming a fan of hockey, Daniel." Jack said, hiding his grin with his coffee cup.

"Then why would I be dreaming of running around with only a hockey jersey on?" Sam asked, blushing. Even if it was a dream, she was still a bit embarrassed by wearing virtually nothing.

"Can't answer that, Carter. Guess you are a fan, too."

"Not that much, Sir. Were you thinking about hockey before you fell asleep last night?"

"Maybe."

"And were you thinking of Janet?" Daniel blurted out.

"No! I mean, not as anything other than a doctor."

"I also remember me kneeling and kissing your shoes and saying that they were only rocks, and not important," Daniel said, suddenly remembering the dream and glaring at Jack.

"Yeah, I did some pretty out-of-character things myself," Sam added with a blush. Jack grinned at her.

*Ah, you didn't mind though, did you, Carter?* he said smugly. Sam blushed more then stopped and looked at him in shock, realization dawning on her.

"You planted those ideas in our dreams! You were manipulating what we dreamed about, didn't you sir?!" she asked incredulously.

"What? No, he couldn't do that…could he?" Daniel asked and looked at Jack who was failing miserably at hiding his snickering.

"Well, it was fun. Um...I am going to go start packing now. See you all in an hour!" Jack said and took off out of the house.

"SIR!"

"JACK! GET BACK HERE!" Daniel cried and he and Sam took off after him. Janet and Teal'c, who had heard the whole conversation, sat back and watched in amusement.

"Do you think we should go save him?" Janet asked with a grin, sipping her coffee.

"I do not. I believe O'Neill deserves to get caught by Major Carter and Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said with a grin back at the Doctor, who just laughed and moved to the window to watch. Sam and Daniel had cornered Jack and were yelling at him as he laughed.

"I actually dreamed of Blue Jello!"

"I knew there was something wrong! They aren't rocks, Jack! They are important artifacts!" Daniel yelled. None of them were actually mad, but it was fun to be able to yell at their commanding officer occasionally.

"Important artifacts that LOOKED LIKE JANET!" Jack crowed and Daniel tackled him.

"They did not!" Daniel denied and Jack laughed maniacly.

"Yes, they did. And you know what, Danny?" Jack asked and Daniel stopped to listen. "I didn't plant that part in there."

"ARGH! Shut up, Jack! Sam, help me!" Daniel called for reinforcements but Sam figured that it would be bad to tackle her CO, even in fun. Jack looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you, Carter. I knew you would be big enough to forget whatever you dreamed, even the talking nanocytes." He said. Sam suddenly remembered the part of her dream where the small bug-like things were chanting "Take off the jersey! Take off the jersey!" With a loud battle cry from Sam and a squeak from Jack, Sam joined in on the wrestling. Janet and Teal'c laughed from the window.

"I wonder if they will ever grow up," Janet said.

"I do not believe so," Teal'c said with yet _another_ grin. Wow, he was on a roll this morning.

A/N: Guys, thank you for the reviews. I really need them right now (rough week). Please, keep them up. They make me want to post more, too!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I had someone challenge me to write in certain things into this chapter, """strawberry ice-cream! heheh... and lord of the rings! yes that is my challenge for u: in one scene u must include both of the above objects, as well as a colour cordless phone, itsdy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini, and a loaf of bread.""" So, here goes!

Daniel drove down the road, nervously strumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Janet and Teal'c were riding with him this time, and Janet was beside him in the passenger seat. He chanced a quick glance over at Janet, who caught his look and smiled, causing Daniel to look away quickly. Janet was actually no better off in her seat, trying to act calm and cool and doing anything but. She stared out of the window trying to think without thinking...if one could actually do that. Daniel struggled to hear her thoughts.

*Should I...What if...no, he...* was about all he was getting, but it was enough. He took a deep gulp of air and glanced over at her.

"Have you heard about the new Lord of the Rings movie coming out Friday?" he asked.

"Yes, Cassie has been wanting to see it. She just finished the book." Janet replied with a pride-filled grin. Daniel paused, grasping for courage.

"Janet, would you like to go out with me? Maybe see a movie and then dinner? I mean, if you want to. I'll understand if you-"

"I would love to, Daniel!" *YES! YES YES YES YES YES!...Oops...* Janet thought when she remembered he could hear her. Both parties blushed, but grinned.

"Great. How about Friday?"

"Ok, assuming that your telepathy is gone, of course." Janet pointed out and Daniel nodded, grinning like an idiot.

*Go, Danny!*

*Good job, Daniel* came the responses from the truck in front of them, causing Daniel to blush even more.

*Thanks guys.* the young man replied and continued driving. After about 4 hours of driving, everyone needed to stop for gas and breaks. Jack went inside to pay for gas just as Sam came out of the small bathroom. Ask he walked up to the gum-popping teenage girl behind the counter, he looked at Sam.

"Go ahead and get you some strawberry ice-cream if you want it that much." He said bluntly.

"How did you know that I wanted strawberry ice-cream?" Sam asked in return as she went to the small container of ice cream bars.

"I can read your mind, remember? He replied with a shrug then realized how that would sound to someone else. "I, uh, know you too well, I guess."

*Aw, such a cute couple. Why can't Brad be like that?* came a voice from behind the counter.*I wish Brad could read my mind. Sex would be-*

"I got $30 on pump 5." Jack quickly interrupted, causing Sam to giggle. "And the ice cream, of course."

"$33.46" the girl replied, taking the offered money and gathering change. *Brad would know that that stupid thing he does with his tongue is NOT a turn on! I don't know where he picked that-*

"Thanks. Bye." Jack strained to hide the smile and failed miserably. Sam was turning blue from holding back, and as soon as the two were out of the store, they burst into laughter. Daniel passed them and went inside to pay for his own gas, frowning in confusion at their laughter. When he came out a minute later, Jack and Sam were just calming down. Passing them again, he grinned widely.

*Sounds like Brad needs a few lessons, doesn't he?* Daniel said, causing Sam and Jack to lose it all over again.

* * *

The group continued to drive on as dark approached and they smiled to themselves as the sun began its descent. Jack began to get bored, even though he and Sam had made small talk all the way back. He grinned to himself.

Up ahead, Janet jumped as Daniel cried out. "Jack! Don't you dare start singing that!" She refrained from saying anything, figuring the Colonel was going to just annoy Daniel for a little while and then stop when he got bored with the teasing.

Unfortunately, over the next 20 minutes, she realized that Jack was indeed not stopping his torture of the archaeologist as Daniel progressively turned more and more red. She sighed and looked at Daniel.

"What in the world is he singing?" she finally asked. Daniel glanced at her and huffed.

"He is singing, 'Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini' song." He stopped for a moment then grinned. "Thank you, Sam. "

"What did she do?"

"She told him that if he didn't stop that she was going to start reciting Astrophysics calculations to him." Daniel replied. *And I will start telling you ALL about how the Egyptians mummified each other, gory details and everything* he threatened mentally.

"I thought he would have learned the first time." Janet commented, shaking her head, and Daniel gave her an exasperated look.

"Me too. But he said he wasn't trying to annoy us, he was just bored."

"Right. Sure. Whatever you say, Colonel." Janet said aloud. Everyone fell silent as they continued their trip. Daniel suddenly got an idea and grinned to himself. Time for a little truth or dare… well, truth or truth, in this case.

*Hey, Sam. Isn't your birthday coming up soon?* he asked.

*Yes, in about a week and a half, why?* Sam replied warily.

*How old will you be turning?* he asked and could almost feel the daggers coming from her eyes as the answer popped unbidden into her mind.

*You are going to pay for that, Doctor Jackson.* she warned and he laughed, then decided to give her a break.

*Well, I was just thinking. How would you like a small party? My place, everyone invited, of course.* He offered.

*That would be great, Daniel, thanks*. Sam replied mildly assuaged.

*Ok, we can have balloons and cake and everything. Speaking of cake, how many candles will we need again?* He asked sweetly, then out right laughed as Sam growled at him. *Okay, okay, sorry. So, what do you want for your birthday?*

*Ja...um...a new phone.* Sam caught herself. Jack grinned inside but knew better than to actually smile.

*A new phone? What kind of phone?* Daniel asked, choosing to ignore the slip. Sam, glad to not have to deal with any teasing, smiled.

*I want a cordless phone. In blue.*

*Blue?*

*Yes. A blue cordless phone. It will look great in my bedroom.* She informed them.

*mmmm...Sam's bed...er...blue. Nice color, Carter.* Jack said quickly, shaking his head. Man, this thing better fade or he was going to get court marshaled!

*Ok. A blue phone for you it is.* Daniel said with a grin. *Oh, and how many candles? Oh yeah, Thirty-*

*"SHUT UP!"*

* * *

Yet another uneventful hour of driving later, Jack looked over at his 2IC.

*Jello, a gallon of milk, spaghetti, 2lbs of bread...* Sam thought to herself.

*Shopping list?* Jack asked.

*Yeah...where was I? Oh yeah, a 2-pound loaf of bread...*

*Why do you need 2 pounds of bread?* Jack asked.

*For sandwiches*. Sam answered sarcastically, with an underlying "Duh!" tone to it.

*You can't eat 2 pound of bread by yourself before it goes bad!* Jack said.

*Of course, I can.*

*No you can't, you aren't home enough.*

*I am too! *

*Not. *

*Too. *

*Not. *

*Yes, I can, sir. Besides, why are you so concerned about my food's longevity? * she demanded.

*Well, wouldn't want you to waste. Besides, all you need is Jell-o and you are happy. _Blue_ Jello, of course.*

*Jello can hardly keep you alive for long, sir.*

*No, but it can make you happy till you die*. He said. Suddenly the conversation had turned serious and Sam looked at him, realizing something.

*You heard us, didn't you?* Sam asked, both shocked and embarrassed.

*Well, I couldn't help but catch a few things here and there.* Jack answered.

*Sorry, sir.* Sam said, completely embarrassed now.

*Not a problem, Sam.* Jack answered softly. Sam was quiet for a moment.

*Was it a surprise?* she asked timidly.

*Well, yes, a little*. Jack laughed. *Why do you think I ended up with a hook in my thumb?* Sam laughed lightly at the mental picture that had caused.

*Good to know I can still keep you on your toes, Colonel.* she answered. It was Jack's turn to grin.

*You always have, Carter.* He replied. They sat in silence for a moment before it was broken by Daniel's sarcastic and amused voice.

*Thank God that is over! I thought I was going to get a cavity if it got any sweeter.*

*Daniel! Shut up!* the two officers cried in unison.

* * *

They had finally reached the mountain around one in the morning. The General had told them to go to bed and Janet could do her tests in the morning, so everyone would be awake and rested. Of course, they were confined to base again, so each took to their quarters and fell into a restless sleep.  
The next morning, the team and Dr. Frasier met in the infirmary early and she proceeded to stick them with countless more needles.

*I swear I am going to have nerve damage by the time this is over.* Daniel said as they were left alone and the other two (that could still hear him) nodded.

"Well, as usual, there is nothing that I can find. Hopefully, like Teal'c, it will all go away soon." Janet said as she came back with their results.

"I am just so tired of hearing ever..." Jack never got to finish his statement as he disappeared in a flash of bright white light. Sam immediately jumped up and hit the emergency button while Janet called the General.

"...yone on base talking." Jack paused after the sentence and looked around. No voices, no chattering, no annoying mental whining or accusations, no ramblings from any annoying scientific minds overloading his brain. He was in a now-familiar hallway on the now-familiar Asgard ship. Turning as he heard someone approach, he saw Thor. "Thor! Old buddy! You have no idea how happy I am to see you and be here!" Jack said, walking over to greet the small grey alien.

"Indeed, it is good to see you, also, O'Neill. I come with a very important matter." The alien said.

"Sure, what's up?"

"There is a Goa'uld named Thalia that inhabits a planet close to Earth. We know not her intention and would like for you to find out." Thor said.

"Thalia. Ok, what planet?" Jack asked.

"I believe you would call it, P3Y645."

"P3Y645? That is the one we visited last. Listen, Thor, I also have a slight problem. You see my team and I have become telepathic and it is driving us crazy. Is there anything that you can do for us?" Jack asked hopefully. If they could get rid of that Ancient language in his brain, why not this?

"I have studied your predicament before summoning you, O'Neill, and I am afraid that I cannot help you or the members of your team. However, I do not think that this will be detrimental to your mission concerning Thalia. Please report this to your commander." Thor requested in his usual stoic way.

"No problem, buddy. Beam me back down." Jack said, deflated. Just before Thor disappeared, Jack heard him say,* I shall never understand these humans*, but his mouth never moved. As Jack disappeared in a white light, Thor heard him groan, "Oh man!"

* * *

As soon as Jack arrived back on Earth, a meeting was called between SG1, Janet, and the General.

"He said that the Goa'uld's name was Thalia. Ring any bells, Daniel?" Jack asked. Daniel mulled over the question for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, but it is an odd name for a Goa'uld. The name, Thalia, refers to one of the ancient Greek muses. There were nine of them. They weren't seen as Gods or anything like that, though." The archeologist explained.

"Well, I am afraid that I cannot let allow you to go on this mission. Not with this telepathic problem still going." George said.

"Thor told me to tell you that our little problem wouldn't hinder this mission," Jack said. The General took his time to consider the situation before finally nodding reluctantly.

"Alright, I will allow you to go, but on two conditions. One, if the telepathy begins to become a problem or danger, you are to return immediately. Secondly, Dr. Frasier will accompany you, just in case. Understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Jack, Sam, and Daniel grinned at each other as they heard Janet say *Oh, joy.* "Be ready in one hour. Dismissed." He said and they all began to file out.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was ready to go and waiting in the Gate room. The MALP had shown the planet to be exactly the same as when they were there last, and therefore presumably safe to return. The team, plus Janet, popped out on the other side one by one.

*God, that never gets old.* Jack said with a grin.

*Damn, that's cold!* Janet thought, shaking herself free from the bits of ice attached to her. Automatically, they raised their weapons, poised for attack, which never came.

"Alright. Everyone be on the lookout for something that jumps out and says 'Goa'uld'" Jack said and they spread out. Even though they had been here before and found nothing, didn't mean that there was nothing actually there, obviously. They walked in pairs, but still close enough in case they were attacked. Daniel and Janet took one side, Teal'c in the middle, and Jack and Sam on the other side. They walked in relative silence, only discussing the bare minimum of what they needed to know.

"So, Thalia is a muse? The muse of what?" Janet asked as she and Daniel circled a large patch of thick grass. It took a moment for Daniel to remember, but finally, he grinned triumphantly.

"She was the muse of Comedy." He said.

"Comedy, eh? This should be fun, then." Jack called to them, having heard Daniel's answer. They again walked in silence, only interrupted now by Sam, Daniel, and Janet's minds going to work.

*I don't recall taking a sample of this...*

*Thalia, the muse of Comedy, one of nine sisters, daughters of...*

*Could this flower have caused...*

*The Tauri are back. Perhaps it is time to play, now.* Daniel, Jack, and Sam froze and looked at each other.

"Teal'c? Did you say that?" Daniel ventured.

"To what to you refer to, Daniel Jackson?" came the stoic reply.

"Something about the Tau'ri being here?"

"I did not."

"Um, Jack?" Daniel started, but stopped abruptly as the voice spoke again.

*They heard me. Excellent, then they do show potential* the definite female voice said.

"Potential for what?!" Jack cried out, spinning around in circles, gun up. "Who's there!?"

*Oops.* the voice said, then they heard her sigh. *Well, might as well bring them forth*. Before anyone could reply, there was a bright light and they all vanished.

A/N: So? What do ya think? There isn't much left, really- just a few chapters. I really do love feedback, though, guys. Thanks for the reviews, guys. They really make me feel good (and I really needed that more than you know).


	9. Chapter 9

When the team's vision came back, they were inside a large room, presumably inside a temple of sorts. The walls were decorated in gold ivy and a large, elaborate throne at the other end of the room had silver, gold, and ruby ivy with carvings of comedy masks all over it. They had been stripped of their weapons, and were quickly gathered together in a tight, protective circle. Everyone was doing their best to assess the situation, but could sense no immediate danger. There was no entrance or exit from the room that they could see and the only noise that they could hear was water from a fountain in the center of the room.

*The Pierian spring* Daniel realized, judging from what he could remember of the story of the muses.

"Very good, Dr. Jackson. You make a fine scholar for a Tauri", came the definite female voice seemingly from nowhere.

" Um...thanks." Daniel replied, trying to find the source of the voice. There was a light laughter and suddenly the air in front of his eyes shimmered. Standing before him was a girl of about 20, with short, dark, curly hair. Daniel jumped back as the eyes mere inches from his glowed brightly and the Goa'uld grinned.

"I am Thalia, Guardian Angel of Comedy." She introduced.

"I am Daniel Jackson, this is Jack O'Neill, Sam..." Daniel started.

"Samantha Carter, the sholva, Teal'c, and I believe this to be the good Doctor Janet Frasier." Thalia finished. Everyone stood in surprise at the last part. It would be understandable for the Goa'uld to know SG1, but to know Janet was quite odd. Daniel moved in front of Janet, protectively. None of the team moved as Thalia circled them, examining them.

*Hmmm, this one has very beautiful hair, the color of light gold...she would make a fine host if wanted...* Thalia thought, looking closely at Sam.

"No one is going to be made host today, lady. " Jack snarled. Thalia moved to him with a grin.

"Do not fear, Colonel. I have no need for a host at this time. " she said. Then looked closely at him.* Scarred and a bit older, but, I suppose he would be useful if needed, also.*

"Hey! I am not THAT old!" Jack whined. Sam hid her giggle successfully. It was odd. They were facing a Goa'uld, a sworn enemy, and yet none of them held much apprehension. In fact, Sam felt down right giggly. A she thought about it, she saw Thalia smile at her.

"This spring provides a calming affect on those that come here, Major Carter. It is nothing to worry about." She explained, then continued examining each person, moving around and assessing each. Daniel was the last in line, and as she moved away, she grinned.

*A bit young, but a rather nice backside.* she thought.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack cried in exasperation. "You too?!" Daniel had the decency to blush, and Sam nearly drew blood biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us why we are here?" Daniel spoke up, changing the subject. Thalia moved to the throne, sitting cross-legged on it.

" You are my experiment." Thalia said proudly.

"Experiment? Experiment for what?" Jack asked cautiously. That spring stuff be damned, this was still a Goa'uld.

*Stupid humans. Have to explain everything*. Thalia thought with a sigh. "I am experimenting to see how well your species does with telepathy. It has been rather fun to watch you converse with each other and the others around you with the ability. I am sorry to see that the Jaffa did not last as long as the rest, but perhaps I can remedy that in the future..." Thalia trailed off, already pondering how to do just that.

"So, we are your lab rats?!" Daniel asked in surprise. Thalia's eyes snapped to him.

"Indeed. You have been a great source of entertainment for both myself and those around you, which was exactly my intentions. I desired to try new forms of inspiration, and I believe that this is exactly what I needed." She said loftily.

"You can't just use us like guinea pigs! We are human beings!" Sam said, her earlier giggles pushed back by the new revelation.

"Indeed, you are. However, I am a Goa'uld, and believe that I may use you as I see fit. Besides, no harm has come to you, has it?"

"Well, no. We haven't been harmed, and for that we do thank you." Daniel said, ever the diplomat. "In fact, other than being annoying as hell, we haven't suffered from this at all. You'll have to forgive our confusion. This isn't exactly what we are used to."

"Yeah, what is that all about, anyway? Nothing personal, but you don't exactly act like a normal Goa'uld." Jack pointed out. Thalia smiled at him.

"It's true, I am not like the others of my species. My 8 sisters and I were not born as the others were, hence why we took on the personas of the muses. We did not have the memories as we should, and therefore do not act as our brethren." Thalia explained rather patiently.

"So, you are against the other Goa'uld?" Daniel questioned.

"No, we are not against the others. We neither help nor hinder. We simply live as we wish and influence who we deem fit."

"Well, thank you for gracing us with your influence." Jack said sarcastically.

"Beware, Colonel. I may not be as the others, but I still have the power to kill you all if you cross me. Of course, I could always send you to my sister, Melpomene. You will not be treated so pleasantly in her company, I assure you." Thalia threatened, irritated by his rudeness. At the mention of the sister's name, the rest of the team looked at Daniel.

"The muse of Tragedy. " he explained briefly.

"Whatever. Can you fix us now? Take whatever you have put into us out, please?" Jack asked gruffly.

"That I cannot." Thalia said.

"Why not?" Janet asked, finally stepping up to speak.

"I cannot take it out because there is nothing there _to_ take out. I simply enhanced what you already have in your minds." Thalia explained. The team looked at one another and shook their heads.

"We do not understand. We have never before been able to do this." Daniel said.

*Stupid Tauri.* Thalia mumbled mentally. "Of course you have, just not to the degree that you can now." She explained as if speaking to toddlers. At their confused looks, she sighed again. " Ever since you joined together, you have all been able to read each other to some degree. If you think about it, you always know exactly what the others in your group are going to do long before they actually do it, correct?" The team admitted to this truth with nods. "Therefore, all I had to do was enhance this ability inside you all." They all stood in silence, soaking in the information being given to them.

"Can I talk to my team for a moment, alone?" Jack asked and Thalia nodded. They all moved away and looked at each other. "Do you believe her?"

"I don't see how there could be any other reason for all of this, Colonel." Janet said. "It certainly explains why I couldn't find anything."

"Then why did Teal'c recover?" Daniel asked and Janet shrugged.

"I guess his symbiote brought his senses back to their normal levels." She answered.

"Ok, so...how do we get her to fix us?" Jack asked, looking back at Daniel, who just shrugged back at him before freezing with a grimace. Jack and Sam also stopped moving and the three looked back at Thalia incredulously.

*John Jacob Jingle Heimer Scmidt, his name is my name too...*

"Alright, that's it. I want you to fix us, right here, right now." Jack demanded after the third round of the silly song. Thalia turned to them as they all approached the throne.

"Alas, I cannot. It was one unforeseen complication that, once I enhanced you, that I would not be able to reverse it." She said sadly, but obviously not sad for SG1, more for the fact that she made a slight error. *I do hate complications…*

"So, we are going to stay like this for the rest of our lives?" Sam asked, worried.

"No, it will eventually wear off, as it did with the Jaffa. However, it will take a bit of time for you, Tauri. If you wish, you may stay here at my temple while you wait. I can arrange quarters for you all to share." Thalia offered. The team looked at one another.

"I don't think so," Jack muttered.

"It is the best option, sir. I can keep an eye on you all and you will have far less minds to deal with at one time." Janet said. Jack considered the alternative and nodded.

"Alright, but everyone keep on their toes. I don't trust a Goa'uld, no matter what." He commanded.

"Indeed, I do not trust any of the Goa'uld. However, this one does seem to be different." Teal'c said, glancing briefly at Thalia, who was playing with what appeared to be a Rubix Cube. None of them could even guess where she would have gotten one of those.

"Well. Just, don't let your guard down is all. I guess we can stay here, then. Maybe we can convince her to try to speed up the process. We need to go check in with Hammond." Jack said. "Daniel, Frasier, and Carter, stay here. Teal'c and I will go to the Gate and check in." They all agreed, and Jack and Teal'c headed off while Daniel went back to talk to Thalia. He noticed that she was now playing with an 8-Ball (you know, the kind that gives answers to your questions with stupid answers like "TRY AGAIN LATER", or, " I DO NOT SEE IT HAPPENEING.")

"Wow. We have those on our world." He said, pointing at the toy and walking closer. Thalia grinned widely at him and nodded.

"Yes. I know. I am the one who is responsible for it." She said, her pride showing again.

"Really? How?"

"Dr. Jackson, I am the muse of comedy. My job is to inspire, and that is what I do. I inspire people to form something that brings entertainment to others. I am responsible for many of the items on your world." She explained.

"Really? What else?" Daniel asked, completely intrigued and forgetting just who- or what- he was talking to. Admittedly, even Sam and Janet were interested in this revelation.

"Items such as the game that I believe you refer to as 'Twister', the silly little hats that your people tend to wear on the anniversary of their birth, and my personal favorite, the item that you refer to as the 'Whoopee Cushion'" Thalia listed, giggling slightly at the thought of the rubber balloon. It was an odd sound, coming from a Goa'uld.

*Of course, there was that one mistake I made with those things, the "Teletubbies." That seemed like such a good idea at the time...* she thought with a shake of her head. Daniel grinned at her. Sam walked over to them.

"Um, not to sound ungrateful for your, err, hospitality, but, where is our gear?" she asked, falling into Major mode once again.

"Ah, yes. I shall return everything except for your weapons." Thalia said. "They shall be placed in your room."

"Our room?" Janet asked, edging closer to the small group.

"Indeed. I believe it would be beneficial to keep you together for the time being. You will have the liberty to roam certain parts of the temple, and are by no means restricted to stay here." Thalia said, letting them know that they were not prisoners. The three nodded reluctantly, but were grateful by not being kept prisoners.

"Thank you. It is so odd, though, talking to you like this, knowing that you are Goa'uld." Daniel said, shaking his head.

"It must be. I have already explained that I, like my sisters, are not like our brethren. We were born much different and without the genetic knowledge that we should have been born with. Considering our differences, our unusual powers of persuasion, and the number of us, we decided that we should be perceived as the muses." Thalia explained.

"Do the other Goa'uld not perceive you as a threat?" Janet asked.

"Indeed, they did, and at one time, they tried to destroy us. Fortunately, we are stronger than they are, and once they realized that we did not intend to endanger them in any way, they let us be. We will not aid in their demise, but nor will we help them in any way do what they normally do." Thalia explained.

"I see." was Janet's response.

"Again, not being ungrateful, but, may we be shown to our room, please?" Sam asked. Thalia nodded, pressed a button on the throne, and pointed to a door that suddenly appeared. It stood slightly ajar, making it easier to see against the matching wall. The three nodded thanks and moved to go through. Daniel led the way, but immediately regretted it. As he opened the door, a pale of water fell above his head and poured all over him. He gasped and turned to Thalia behind them, who was laughing hysterically.

*That never gets old!*

A/N: So, what do you guys think of Thalia? I'm loving the reviews! Keep them up! I may even post again one or two times today, depending on what I see. Thank you again and I hope you are still enjoying this.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, I know that there is no way that Jack would ever leave even part of his team alone with a Goa'uld (even a crazy one like Thalia), nor would he agree to have a sleep over in her temple. But, trust me, just play along and see what kind of fun they have!

* * *

When Jack and Teal'c arrived back at the temple, they were directed by Thalia to the room that the others were in. Daniel had finally dried off enough to not shiver, Janet was checking and re-checking her pack, and Sam was doing a sweep of the small room.

"Lucy, we're home!" Jack called as he and the Jaffa walked in. *Whoa. What happened to you?* He asked mentally to Daniel as the younger man shook his head violently, trying to dry it a bit more.

*Thalia has a mean sense of humor*. Daniel replied, shaking once again and covering the Colonel in water droplets.

*Hey, watch it!* "So, where are everyone's quarters?" Jack asked, looking around the room.

"These are our quarters. Thalia wants to keep us together for 'observation while we recover.' Sam informed him. Jack nodded. He actually preferred it this way, so that he could keep an eye on his team easier. He winced as he heard Sam, Daniel, and Janet's mind begin to talk over top of one another about various things.

*Naquada. Maybe she knows where some is or...*

*Needles- 16 gauge, 14 gauge, 20 gauge, check...oh, and the really really big one to scare the Colonel with...* This, of course, was Janet and Jack glared at her, then turned to listen to Daniel.

*I wonder if she is responsible for the Chinese finger trap... maybe that was someone else...*

"Guys! Stop it! You are giving me a headache." Jack said, and the three stopped as much as possible. He glared hard at Daniel as the man thought, *Maybe she would find taping Jack's mouth shut amusing. I know I would.*

"Alright, well, obviously we have our equipment back. What about our weapons?"

"She kept those, but said she would return them to us at a later time." Sam said. Jack nodded, none too happy about being weapon-less. However, since the rest of the team didn't seem perturbed by it, he relaxed slightly.

"Ok. Well, then what do we do here while we wait to become normal again?" the Colonel asked, already getting bored.

"Don't know, sir. I guess just... Err... Hang out." Sam replied, sitting down next to her pack. Jack took his time to notice the room. It was much like the main room that they had all arrived in, but without the gaudy throne and it held 5 beds all pushed closely together. Retrieving his own pack from the corner, Jack claimed a bed closest to the door and laid down.

"Well, I want one person on watch at all times. Teal'c, then Daniel, then Doc, then Carter, then me." He said, getting comfortable on the bed. They all nodded and chose a bed to lay down on. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that Daniel and Janet chose beds next to each other, placing Sam beside Jack, and Teal'c got the last bed. He wouldn't use it anyway, so they weren't concerned. Teal'c took up watch in the far corner of the room, facing towards the door and the team as the rest fell asleep.

* * *

As Daniel settled in for his watch a couple of hours later, he sat down in the same corner that Teal'c had vacated. He was tired but used to having to be awake and alert at odd hours. Just as he was getting comfortable, he heard a noise come from the other side of the room. His ears perked up (Hey, mine can perk up...cant yours?) as he strained for the sound.

"Daniel? Where are you?" he heard Janet call from the darkness.

"Over here." He whispered and waited as she navigated over to where he sat. She plopped down beside him and leaned back against the wall. "Can't sleep?"

"No." Janet shook her head. Daniel studied her closely and saw the dark lines under her eyes. She looked like she was either about to pass out or cry.

"You ok?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, fine. Just...can't sleep." Daniel remained staring at her as her eyes closed.

*I would give anything to have her lean against me.* He thought to himself, glad Jack and Sam were asleep and couldn't hear him. He knew they were asleep because of all the wild and weird things going through his mind.

*Run away, bunnies! Run away!...*

*London bridge is falling down...*

*Run bunnies! The bridge is going to collapse! It is supposed to be made of Naquada, I don't understand! RUN!*

*It isn't made of Naquada, it is made of bananas! No wonder it is falling down!*

Daniel nearly laughed out loud as their dreams mixed and became one. He was pulled out of his reverie, however, when he felt a solid weight ease onto his shoulder. Looking down and over, he saw that Janet had indeed fallen asleep on him. *Hmmm, maybe she heard me*. he thought. Not arguing, he carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Janet murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer.

"Daniel pillow. Nice. Can't wait..." Janet sighed, unknowingly having told Daniel more than he ever thought he would hear. He pulled her closer and held her as he relaxed into his watch.

*Definitely the best watch I have ever had*. he thought.

Thalia watched from the other side of the room with a grin. She had had very little hand in what had just played out but was grateful that she has come up with sleeping powder all those centuries ago. Janet had been fully awake, but not for long with Thalia around. Maybe tomorrow night, she could get them even closer, just like the other two. Glancing over at sleeping officers, she moved their beds closer and grinned as they moved to spoon their bodies together. Yes, tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

The next morning, Jack laughed as his team rose from sleep.

*God, where did the truck that hit me go?* Janet thought, raising slowly.

*Coffee. Need coffee. Daniel want happy juice.* the archeologist grumbled mentally.

*Great, he has reverted back to caveman speech. And HE'S the linguist.* Sam rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Morning campers! Coffee is already on and the power bars are waitin' for ya." Jack said cheerfully.

*Someone shut him up!* came three voices, but Jack just grinned wider.

After everyone had had their fill of the life-giving beverage, they pondered what to do next.

"I would like to talk to Thalia and find out her significance in our history a bit more." Daniel piped up.

"Yeah, and I would like to get some more soil samples since we weren't out this far last time." Sam added. Jack nodded at them.

"Ok. Teal'c, you go with Carter for her samples. Daniel, you take Doc with you and be careful around the Goa'uld. Everyone stay in radio contact. I am going to look around the temple." Jack said. Everyone nodded back at him, still sleepy, and finished their breakfast, during which the three telepathic ones grinned at Janet.

*No wonder so many teams get sick, having to eat this stuff every day!* she grumbled, poking the power bar thoughtfully.

Daniel and Janet packed everything away before setting out to find their host- no pun intended- as Sam and Teal'c set out for their samples. Jack reminded them to check in every half hour, then set out to look around the temple. He checked every room that he could access, finding very little of use other than a bathroom-type thing, for which he was _very _grateful for. After looking for well over half an hour, he came upon a room that seemed to be a type of lab. He moved to one of the large shelves and carefully removed an item from it. He tinkered with it for a few minutes, trying to figure out what exactly was, when suddenly it jerked- coming to life.

"Welcome, Jack O'Neill. How may I help you today?" came a feminine voice from the now glowing machine.

"Um..." was Jack's educated answer.

"I see this is your first time. I am a Mental Dream Maker. I can read your mind and create any simulation you wish to participate in. Shall we start slow? Please relax for a moment." Jack didn't have time to react as his world went black and the machine began to hum loudly. As the world became bright again, he found himself reclining back in a chair beside his pond in Minnesota.

"Wow! Cool!" he exclaimed. He could feel the fishing rod in his hand and the warm breeze against his face. "I could get used to this!" he said and closed his eyes.

"Perhaps we should take it up a notch, shall we?" came the voice again. Jack looked around, but froze when he felt a tug on the fishing pole. He began to reel it in, fighting against the moving weight on the other end. He pulled on the rod furiously, and with a final tug, heard a plop at his feet. Looking down, his mouth fell open in shock. There in front of him, twitching, was the largest crappie that he had ever seen.

"Whoa! That was awesome! I've never caught a fish before!" he cried, looking at the fish that was easily the size of a large shark.

"Congratulations, Jack O'Neill. Now, should we increase?"

"Hell yeah!" he said excitedly, wondering what could possibly be better than all of this.

"Wow, Jack! Great catch." Came a definite female voice from behind him; one that he recognized all too well. Spinning around, he couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Sam?"

* * *

On the other side of the temple, just outside, Sam was blushing furiously, whilst inside, Janet was wondering just how to get Daniel up off of the floor. He was, by now, rolling around, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God!" he cried out when he heard Jack greet the dream-Sam. Tears began to roll down his face.

*Shut up, Daniel!* Sam yelled mentally.

*But Sam…!*

*No 'buts'! You will NOT mention this to anyone, ever- do you understand?*

*Awww...Fine. But I am sooo going to tease him about the fish.*

*Oh, don't worry. I will be right along with you there!*

* * *

Jack had finally turned the machine off before anything else could happen. He set it back in its place and turned to another contraption. Carefully picking it up, he examined it thoughtfully. Finding a button, he pushed it. The machine hummed for a moment before projecting an image, a very familiar image.

"Hey! It is me! Can you see me? Great! Let's go find some pie! Where is everyone el...?" Jack quickly pressed the button again, practically throwing the machine back onto the shelf like it had burned him.

"Urgo. You have URGO here? How?" he demanded to the ceiling.

*Who did you think created the 'error', Colonel O'Neill?* Thalia asked mentally.

*That was NOT funny!* came three voices, making the Goa'uld grin to herself.

Picking up one more device, Jack pushed the button on top.

*Colonel O'Neill, that is not a wise...* Thalia started, but knew it was too late when the machine began to glow. *Never mind.* she sighed and sat back.

Jack saw the box glow, but it shut off immediately. Shrugging, he set it down and reluctantly left the room, making a mental note of where exactly it was.

*Alright, campers. Meeting in our room, 15 minutes.* Jack thought, knowing Sam and Daniel would hear him.

The team met up on time in the room and Jack surveyed his team, including Frasier.

"Ok. What did we all find?" he asked.

"Well, Teal'c and I did a few tests of the soil, but didn't find anything unusual. No traces of Naquada or Naquadria." Sam said, the turned to Daniel.

"We found that Thalia has been around for centuries, inciting random inspiration throughout history. Did you know that she is responsible for fireworks.? She thought that..."

"Daniel. Anything that helps 'us'?" Jack stopped him.

"Um, no. Not really. But she is trying to help us with stopping the telepathy." The younger man replied.

"Good. Anyone else want to add something?" Jack asked, looking around.

"Well, I do have a question. A rather important question that may be the key to many mysteries of the universe." Daniel piped up, looking seriously at Jack. "Jack...how did it feel to catch your first fish?" he asked, breaking out into a wide, teasing grin.

"You heard that?" Jack cried and Daniel nodded.

"Yep. ALL of it."

"All of...oh...OH! Uh-oh." Jack said, glancing briefly at Sam. "Why you!" Jack moved to strangle Daniel, but the younger man grabbed his arm first. Before anyone could react, Jack was screaming; but not in pain, in...laughter? The longer Daniel held onto his arm, the harder Jack laughed.

"Let go!" Jack cried and Daniel released him. Jack immediately calmed down. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"That, Colonel O'Neill," Thalia said as she appeared before them, "was the Laughing Machine. You picked it up in the lab before I could properly warn you."

"A Laughing Machine?" Daniel asked, poking Jack, who squeaked.

"Stop that!" came Jack's response and he looked at Thalia. "What is a Laughing Machine?"

"A Laughing Machine is a device that, when activated, the person who activated it becomes very ticklish and prone to laughter. It can be stopped at any time by simply turning off the device." Thalia explained, watching as Jack slapped Daniel's shoulder hard. Every couple of seconds, the linguist was reaching over and poking Jack, causing him to squeak in laughter.

*Stop it, or I will tell everyone what and _whom_ you were dreaming about this morn_iii_ng.* Jack threatened. It wasn't very intimidating, however, since Daniel poked him again, and he let out a squeak at the end. Daniel just grinned toothily at him.

*Oh, you mean about "bunnies" and bridges made of bananas?*

*Shut up, Daniel.* came Jack and Sam, and he grinned even wider.

"Ok, can we just turn the thing off before I..er..laugh myself to death?" Jack pleaded. Thalia nodded. No one noticed her twitch of the hand though, and she moved back to watch her work. She loved giving people ideas.

"Before we turn the device off, sir, I think it is important to do an experiment," Sam said, sauntering up to Jack, who was eyeing her warily. Before he could respond, Sam grinned evilly and threw her arms around Jack, who screamed in laughter. Daniel grinned at Janet and Teal'c and nodded. The three were soon joining in on the torturous hug. It wasn't long before Jack collapsed, now screaming with laughter and wiggling in a very un-Colonel like way, trying to break free. Just as he was convinced he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, they stopped. The rest smiled down at him, and stood, letting him recover.

An hour later, the device had been turned off and Jack was back to normal- although Daniel continued to poke him occasionally. Jack glared at him, but Daniel just gave him a deceivingly innocent smile and waited to poke him again.

A/N: Fair warning, guys- there is only one chapter left after this one. I hope you are still enjoying everything, and to those that are leaving reviews- THANK YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, this is it, guys. The last chapter! Yes, the team has to recover at some point. I did start a new story way back when focusing on Thalia and having her visit Earth, but never finished it. So, if you want to see that, I will need some serious reviews! (That's right, I am holding Thalia and SG-1 hostage! Ha!) Let me know what you thought!

*Walk like an Egyptian...*

*Jack! Stop singing already!* Daniel cried out as he stretched out on his bed.

*Sorry. It's Thalia's fault!* Jack blamed.

*Oh no, Colonel O'Neill. I cant be blamed for your singing. That would be my sister, Euterpe… of course, with _that_ singing, it could be Melpomene…" Thalia interjected from her side of the temple. She could still hear them while she pondered how to help them in any way she could. She had also sealed off the room that Jack had wandered into, to stop further mishaps. No matter how funny they were…

*Thalia, please at least give us separate rooms. I don't want to hear Jack's warbling anymore.* Daniel pleaded and Jack glared at him. Thalia pondered his request and decided it wouldn't hurt.

*Alright. That might be better, anyway. You shall have three rooms.* Thalia said. Everyone looked at one another, trying to decide who was going to share with whom, but Thalia had already decided. In a flash of bright light, Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c disappeared, leaving Jack and Sam in one room. Daniel and Janet appeared in the room next to the original, and Teal'c in one just beside that.

*Um...we weren't going to exactly split up like this*. Daniel said, glancing apologetically at Janet.

*Too bad!* Thalia said, unable to suppress the giggle evident in her voice. Daniel, Jack, and Sam rolled their eyes at the Goa'uld's answer, then settled down for bed. Jack was not pleased by this slight turn of events, but his instincts told him the team would be fine. He usually trusted his instincts and found himself also oddly trusting Thalia, so he didn't complain. Instead, he got comfortable and fell into a light sleep beside his 2IC.

* * *

Late that night, Daniel woke from a restless sleep. He watched Janet sleep for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful tranquility induced by her soft breathing. He gently reached over and brushed a hand through her hair, careful not to wake her. Sighing heavily, he stood up. He needed to walk some, let his mind think a bit before he tried to sleep again. He began to roam the temple, not really noticing where he was going. As he turned a corner, he stopped mid stride as a voice came from the room he was near.

"How long are you going to keep this up, Thalia?...I know you say you can't do anything, but somehow I just don't believe you...They are a cute couple, aren't they? And so are the other two...Oh, _I'm _ a romantic? So are you, and don't deny it...!" The young, feminine voice argued. Daniel listened to the one-sided conversation for a few moments, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. Whoever it was, was speaking aloud to Thalia, and was apparently being answered back. His curiosity got the better of him and walked into the room. In front of him was Thalia, talking to herself, but in a different voice. She hadn't noticed Daniel when he came in but turned as he spoke.

"Thalia?" he questioned. Thalia turned to look at him and smiled.

"Daniel Jackson. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, only it wasn't Thalia's voice.

"You're the host!" Daniel guessed and the girl nodded.

"I am. My name is Triss (A/N: pronounced Tr-eess, not like "trees" ummm, it sounds like "fleece" I don't know, I made it up, okay?) I am Thalia's host." Triss introduced herself. Daniel moved closer, studying her.

"Thalia gives you control?" he questioned, surprised.

"Yes, but only when others are not around. She fears that the other Goa'uld would disapprove too much. She and her sisters try to not draw much attention to themselves at all costs." Triss explained.

"So, you two are actually like a Tok'ra." Daniel murmured to himself.

"Yes, very much so, but her kind, her sisters, are not a warring group, unlike the Tok-ra." Triss agreed. Daniel nodded in understanding, then moved to stand closer. He and Triss discussed what it was like to be with Thalia, and Daniel grinned as Triss and Thalia occasionally bantered back and forth. They sounded much like Daniel and Jack did on occasions.

"I want to ask him, Thalia...please...well, you certainly aren't doing much about it...not enough...no, Thalia!" Triss cried as Thalia took back over. Her eyes glowed briefly, but then she smiled at Daniel.

"Hello again, Dr. Jackson. I apologize for my host, she wants to do things her way, and does not realize that it would be erroneous to do so." Thalia explained, wincing as Triss argued mentally with her. Daniel was surprised not to be able to hear Triss. "Had you been here before your telepathy began to fade slightly, you would have been able to hear her. Luckily for you, now you cannot." Thalia said with another wince. Daniel smiled, guessing Triss had just yelled something again.

"What does she want to do?" he asked cautiously. Thalia and Triss argued mentally for a moment before Thalia sighed and looked to Daniel apologetically.

"She wished me to interfere to...mate you and Dr. Frasier together faster."

"What?!" Daniel yelped.

"We have already determined that you two will end up mated together, but Triss want to, well, hurry it along," Thalia explained. Daniel was by now doing a fair impression of a fish out of water.

"Let me talk to Triss, please, Thalia." He sputtered. Thalia nodded and her head dipped down as Triss took over.

"Dr. Jackson, I am only trying to speed up a process that will be achieved anyway in the future," Triss said before Daniel could question her.

"How do you know that Janet and I will end up together?" he asked.

"It is obvious. You hold strong feelings for the doctor, as she holds strong feelings for you. The past week should have proven that, Dr. Jackson." Triss said with a knowing smile. Daniel could only shake his head in disbelief.

"I'm going back to bed. I hope to speak more with you soon, though, Triss. Goodnight to you, too, Thalia."

"Goodnight, Dr. Jackson." Triss answered for both of them. As Daniel walked out of the room, Triss grinned.

*I believe you embarrassed him*. Thalia said.

*I believe I brought a possibility to his mind that he hadn't fully considered.* Triss retorted.

*And what would that be?*

*A future with the lovely Janet Frasier.*

As the couples slept, Thalia watched them. With a resigned sigh, she gave in to Triss and moved the beds closer to each other, then left.

* * *

Jack woke slowly, having had the best dream he had had in the past week. Looking down, it only got better as he noticed the woman tucked snugly under his arm. He didn't remember moving the beds together, nor curling up with Sam, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He watched his 2IC sleep and stroked her back gently, enjoying the short moment of freedom. He brushed her hair back from her face, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. At least if he got caught, he could say that Thalia influenced him, right? When he pulled back slightly, he was met with two bright blue eyes looking at him. The two officers held each other's gaze for a long time, then simultaneously leaned into a tender kiss, full of promise, love, and passion. Afterward, they smiled at each other.

"Someday, Sam." Jack whispered, his eyes sad at what they had, but couldn't act upon. Sam's eyes mirrored his but shone with love and hope.

"Someday, Jack." She echoed. They kissed once more, then got up to start the day.

* * *

Next to them, in the other room, Daniel and Janet were in a similar position. However, they didn't have the restrictions that Jack and Sam had. Daniel broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Janet's, both breathing heavily. He looked at the woman and grinned as Janet's fuzzy thoughts filled his mind.

*Wow!*

"That is what I thought, too." Daniel chuckled. Janet snuggled up in his arms as Daniel placed a soft kiss on top of her hair.

"Are Jack, Sam, and Teal'c up yet?" Janet asked. Daniel paused, listening.

"I don't know, I can't hear them." He said, confused.

"Good." Janet nodded. "Means they can't hear us." She said with a grin. Daniel chuckled again and leaned in for another kiss. This one was more intense and soon, the two were wrapped around each other, but Daniel stopped them. It was obvious that they were both ready to go further, but he wanted to wait.

"Not here, Janet. I want you to have time to think about us and take it slow." He said and Janet nodded. They kissed once more, this time long and slow, then began their day.

* * *

Thalia grinned, please about the couples and could hear Triss gloating inside.

*Oh, hush. You don't have to brag.* Thalia said in mock-sterness.

*Ok...I TOLD YOU SO!* Triss laughed.

* * *

The team met in Jack and Sam's room a half hour later.

"Ok, any improvement?" Jack asked, looking at the other two remaining telepathic people.

"Well, if you two were thinking anything this morning, which I have a hard time believing that you weren't, I couldn't hear you in our room." Daniel spoke up.

"That's good." *Can you hear me now?* Jack replied.

*Faintly. Can you hear me?* Daniel responded in kind.

*Barely. Yay! We're getting better!* Jack cried out mentally.

"I can barely hear either of you, too." Sam said, grinning.

"Yes, you are all improving nicely." Thalia said, suddenly appearing behind them.

"The Jaffa, Teal'c, is now completely free of the telepathy. He can neither hear you, nor be heard by you." Everyone looked at Teal'c.

"Are you thinking, Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"Indeed, I am." He responded.

"I can't hear him." Jack said and Daniel and Sam nodded.

"You all should be cured by this time tomorrow. You are free to return home." Thalia said, bowing her head.

"Thank you, Thalia. This has been an...odd experience. And, if you can hear me, Triss, goodbye to you, too." Daniel said. The other's looked at him questioningly, not knowing about Triss, but Daniel waved them off and said he would explain later.

"Well, campers. Pack, pick up, and let's head out. Meet here in 5." Jack ordered. They were ready to go in 3, and said goodbye once more to Thalia. With promises to visit, but requesting not to be experimented on again, the team left for the Stargate.

* * *

Jack watched his team disappear through the blue event horizon just after sending the MALP back through. He grabbed Sam's arm just before she left, leaving them as the only two left on that side of the gate.

"Sam, before we lose this... thing, I have to ask you a question." He said softly. Sam smiled at him, confused, and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he looked into her eyes.

*Where IS that mole of your's?* A moment later and barked out an, "Ah-Ha!" and sauntered through the gate. By the time Sam got back Earth-side, she was still blushing furiously.

* * *

A/N: Okay, guys, that is it! If you want any more, hit that review button and let me know! If I do continue the story, it wont be nearly as fast- be warned- because I don't actually have it all written yet, and being stuck in a Masters program while student teaching and stuff is kicking my butt! So, be well, and hit that "review" button! Much love to you all!


End file.
